


Geheime Briefe

by Sakuya_Serenity_Kira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira/pseuds/Sakuya_Serenity_Kira
Summary: Deutsche Fanfiktion:Wie wäre Harrys letztes Schuljahr wohl verlaufen, wenn er sich schlicht um Voldemort keine Sorgen mehr hätte machen müssen...? Und was, wenn er ein kleines, unscheinbares Geschenk zum Geburtstag erhalten hätte, dessen Absender er nicht kennt...?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Von Geburtstagen und Ausflügen...

Sein Blick blieb starr auf das leuchtende Ziffernblatt des alten Weckers gerichtet. Nicht eine Sekunde ließ er die Zeiger aus den Augen, als hätte er Angst, sie könnten sich entschließen, rückwärts zu laufen, würde sein mahnender Blick sie nicht davon abhalten.  
„Noch 5 Minuten“, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Die Unruhe in ihm wurde stärker, mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich.  
„Noch 1 Minute!“, triumphierend grinste er in sich hinein und zählte die letzten Sekunden halb laut mit „10 – 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – Endlich!“  
Freudig warf er die Decke von den Schultern, unter der er sich versteckt hatte und atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein. Das Fenster stand weit offen und als er die Glocke der nahen Kirche Mitternacht schlagen hörte, schwebte seine weiße Schneeeule durch die offenen Scheiben. Sie ließ ein Päckchen in seinen Schoß fallen und landete auf seiner Schulter, um ihn zärtlich ins Ohrläppchen zu beißen.  
„Vielen Dank Hedwig“, erwiderte er und hob die Hand, um ihre weichen Brustfedern zu streicheln.  
Er sah auf das Päckchen hinab, das sie ihm in den Schoß gelegt hatte und musterte es argwöhnisch. Von wem sollte das wohl sein? Hermine etwa? Aber von ihr hatte er doch gestern schon ein Geschenk bekommen…  
Hermine verbrachte die Sommerferien in Italien und hatte ihm von dort aus mit der Muggelpost ein großes Packet mit Köstlichkeiten und allerlei Souvenirs geschickt.  
Ron war zuhause, das wusste Harry sicher, doch der würde doch nicht Hedwig rufen, um ihm ein Geschenk zukommen zu lassen…  
Gerade als er sich entschlossen hatte, es einfach zu öffnen, schwebten 2 große braune Eulen durch das Fenster und ließen ein in braunes Papier gewickeltes Geschenk und einen schweren Briefumschlag fallen. Hagrids Geschenk und die Liste für das letzte Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Harry stand auf und ging zu den beiden Eulen, die auf seinem Schreibtisch gelandet waren. Sie sahen reichlich zerzupft aus. Ob es heute Nacht irgendwo stürmte?  
Harry streute ihnen ein paar von Hedwigs Körner hin und stellte die Schale Wasser aus ihrem Käfig zwischen die beiden Vögel.  
Hagrid hatte ihm einen warmen Umhang aus Fell genäht und geschickt, der war bestimmt super für die Quidditschspiele im Regen, die ihn auch dieses Jahr wieder erwarten würden.  
„Aber von wem ist das da…?“, murmelte Harry und wandte sich wieder dem Päckchen auf dem Bett zu.  
Die Schuleulen waren längst wieder verschwunden und Harry nahm das rechteckige Geschenk, das sich in seinen Fingern unter dem dunkelgrünen Papier nach einer Schachtel anfühlte. Ob Dumbledore ihm das geschickt hatte? Noch einmal ein Teil seines Erbes?  
Der Zauberer setzte sich und drehte es nachdenklich in den Händen.  
„Solange du es nicht aufmachst, kommst du nie drauf, was da drin ist…“, murmelte er und legte gerade die Finger an das Papier, um es entschlossen zu zerreißen, als ein großer Schatten durch sein Fenster geflogen kam und geradewegs in den Schreibtisch gegenüber krachte.  
„Oh nein, Pig!“, rief Harry, doch das Chaos war schon perfekt. Hedwig saß auf ihrem Käfig und beäugte das kleine kreischende Bündel Federn, das ein viel zu großes Packet an die Krallen gebunden bekommen hatte. Harry beeilte sich, es dem kleinen Piepmatz abzunehmen und setzte ihn sich umsichtig auf die Schulter.  
„Hast du dich verletzt?“, fragte er besorgt und stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass der Mini-Eule wohl nichts passiert war.  
Neugierig öffnete er das Packet und sah hinein. Es war eine Sammlung aller möglichen Geschenke, die er sich nicht wirklich gewünscht hatte, aber auf jeden Fall brauchen konnte:  
Mrs Weasley hatte ihm Socken und einen neuen Pullover gestrickt, alles farblich passend in Rot Gold zu Gryffindor. Eine Uhr lag darin, ähnlich wie sie bei den Weasleys zuhause hing, nur mit den Namen seiner Freunde darauf:  
Ron, Hermine, Sirius, Hagrid, Hedwig, Lupin und Dumbledore. Er zuckte zusammen, als er den Namen seines Paten las, doch als er sah, dass der Zeiger mit seinem Namen auf „glücklich daheim“ stand, musste er plötzlich gegen die Tränen ankämpfen. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass es Sirius, wo immer er durch den Spiegel gelandet sein mochte, gut ginge. Ob er nun am Leben war oder nicht mehr, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Zu tief saß der Verlust und der damit verbundene Schmerz.  
Schnell wandte er sich der Karte zu, die dabei lag.  
 _Lieber Harry,_  
  
 _Happy Birthday! Endlich bist du 17 und damit volljährig! Pass bloß auf, dass du keinen Scheiß baust, sonst landest du noch bei Dad im Ministerium!_  
 _Ich soll dir von Mum auch unbedingt schreiben, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst – die haben hier alle echt Panik deinetwegen!_  
 _Aber trotzdem wünsch ich dir nen tollen Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald in der Winkelgasse!_  
  
 _Liebe Grüße_  
 _Ron_  
  
 _PS: Das Geschenk von Ginny ist selbst gemacht. Sie hat seit Monaten daran gebastelt…! *g*_  
  
Verwirrt zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch. Von Ginny…? Er sah nochmal in der Schachtel nach. Erst als er die Box unter die Kerze hielt, fiel ihm das feingliedrige Armband aus grünen Perlen auf, das darin lag. Harry musterte es argwöhnisch. Sollte er sowas wirklich tragen? Das war doch… Mädchenkram…  
Aber immerhin war Ginny die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes und so seufzte er und legte es sich um das linke Handgelenk. Die losen Enden waren mit grünem Garn geflochten und jede Perle hatte ein eigenes Innenleben, das sanft vor sich hin glühte. Eigentlich war es ganz hübsch…  
Harry versank für einen Augenblick in dem matten Leuchten, das von den Kugeln ausging und strich gedankenverloren über das Schmuckstück. Als er sich wieder dem Bett zuwandte, fiel sein Blick erneut auf das namenlose Geschenk, das Hedwig gebracht hatte.  
  
Er setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und zog das Päckchen an sich heran.  
„Wer sollte mir etwas schenken?“, fragte er sich und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.  
Entschlossen hob er es an und riss das Papier endgültig herunter.  
Zum Vorschein kam ein Umschlag aus dunklem Pergament und ein hölzernes Kästchen mit einem Schloss dran.  
Noch verwirrter als vorher öffnete der junge Zauberer den Umschlag und fand darin einen Bogen gefaltetes Pergament und einen kleinen Schlüssel, der wohl zu dem Schloss am Kästchen gehörte. Er nahm den Brief heraus und betrachtete die fremde Handschrift.  
Sie sah sehr ordentlich aus, nach rechts geneigt, etwas verschnörkelt, sie ähnelte im Stil der des Schulleiters und doch wusste er sicher, dass dieser Brief nicht von Dumbledore kam.  
  
 _Hallo Harry,_  
  
 _Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Jetzt bist du volljährig… Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich dir schreiben sollte. Doch heute ist ein denkwürdiger Tag in deinem Leben und heute möchte ich dir diese Zeilen offenbaren._  
 _Ich beobachte dich, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah._  
 _Ständig denke ich an dich._  
 _Du bist etwas Besonderes in meinem Leben. Auch wenn ich es nicht offen zeigen kann._  
 _Hoffentlich kommt der Tag, an dem ich dir alles von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen kann._  
 _Bis dahin trage mein Geschenk bei dir._  
  
 _Wir sehen uns…_  
 _S._  
  
Harry las den Brief immer und immer wieder. Wer war „S.“?  
Sein Blick ließ das Pergament nur zögerlich los doch er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf das hölzerne Kästchen, das noch unangerührt vor ihm lag. Mit dem kleinen Schlüssel ließ er das Schloss aufschnappen und hob den Deckel an. Darin fand er eine Kette. Ein feingliedriges Kettchen aus Gold mit einem Drachenanhänger daran.  
„Wow, ein Drache!“, flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig und wandte das Stück vorsichtig in den Händen. Die Miniatur sah fast genauso aus wie der Ungarische Hornschwanz, auf den er vor Jahren beim Trimagischen Turnier getroffen war. Aber warum bekam er das jetzt? Und von wem?  
  
Harry ließ sich zurück ins Kissen sinken und drehte den goldenen Drachen immer wieder in den Händen. Von wem er nur war...?  
Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Buchstaben S doch es wollte keinen Sinn ergeben.  
Und während er grübelte, brannte die Kerze herunter und noch ehe sie erlosch, war der nun volljährige Zauberer eingeschlafen...  
  
Seinen Geburtstag verlebte Harry nur bis nach dem Frühstück im Ligusterweg. Nachdem er schweigend das trockene Stück Brot hinuntergewürgt hatte, stand er auf und verließ die Küche. Er packte und im Nu war er im fahrenden Ritter auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse. Er hatte schon vor den Ferien mit Dumbledore und seinen Freunden ausgemacht, dass er die letzten Wochen dort verbringen würde.  
Angekommen bot ihm Tom erst mal ein Stück Torte an, die Hagrid und McGonagall für ihn machen ließen. Als er ausgepackt hatte, schlenderte er durch die Gasse in der Zaubererwelt, füllte seine leeren Taschen bei Gringotts auf und genehmigte sich ein Eis. Seine Schulsachen würde er erst morgen kaufen, heute war sein Tag! Und wie er da die Sonne auf seiner Haut spürte, die ihn wärmte, nahm er auch das Gewicht der goldenen Halskette wieder wahr. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr bewusst erinnern, sie angelegt zu haben... Harry seufzte.  
"Florean, hast du so etwas schon einmal gesehen?"  
Der Eisdielenmagier kam näher und besah das Schmuckstück. "Nein. Für mich sieht es sehr kostbar aus."  
"Es war ein Geschenk aber ich weiß nicht von wem. Meine Eule hat es mir gebracht", erklärte er achselzuckend.  
"Hmmm ich würde meinen, da bist du jemandem sehr wichtig mein Freund.." er schüttelte den Kopf, "wahrscheinlich ist das eine Sonderanfertigung..."  
„Aber sowas kann sich doch niemand leisten...!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf...  
"Mach dir nicht so nen Kopf. Wenn du jemandem so viel wert bist, wird der sich auch zu erkennen geben - ganz sicher! "  
"Danke!"  
  
Die Tage vergingen und Harry genoss seine Freiheit in der Winkelgasse. Am letzten Wochenende vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres bekam er Besuch. Ron, Ginny, Hermine, Hagrid, Rons Eltern und zu seiner Verwunderung auch Mitglieder des Ordens - Snape, Lupin und Moody - hatten sich diesen Tag ausgesucht um vorbeizukommen. Und die Wiedersehensfreude war riesig!! Hermine und Ron fielen ihm in die Arme, fielen sich gegenseitig um den Hals, Ginny wurde knallrot als sie sah, dass Harry das Armband trug, Snape ignorierte ihn weitest gehend. Lupin und Rons Eltern waren ganz neugierig wie es ihm als Erwachsenen nun gehe... Harry hörte zu und erzählte, schüttelte Hände, umarmte seine Freunde, bedankte sich. Schlicht - er war glücklich.  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück im Tropfenden Kessel begleitete er seine Freunde um deren neue Schulbücher zu kaufen. Seine hatte er ja längst.  
Harry schlenderte mit ihnen durch die Winkelgasse, doch irgendwann beschlich ihn das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Irritiert sah er sich um, doch als er niemanden entdecken konnte, schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf und verdrängte derartige Gedanken.  
Den anstrengenden Vormittag hinter sich lassend, streiften die drei zur Mittagszeit allein durch die Einkaufspassage für Zauberer.  
  
„Was für ein Wetter!“, freute sich Hermine und strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette. Ron und Harry grinsten sie nur schief an und ließen sich dann auf ihren Vorschlag hin auf ein Eis ein. An Harrys Stammtisch vor dem Laden setzten sie sich in die Sonne und gönnten sich drei große Eisbecher, die Harry ihnen als Dank für die Geschenke ausgab.  
„Wenn Mum wüsste, dass wir Eis zu Mittag essen, meine Güte…!“, schüttelte der Rotschopf den Kopf, doch Hermine lachte ihn nur aus.  
„Ron, wir sind volljährig und du machst dir Sorgen um ein Eis als Mahlzeit?“, schalt sie ihn und schüttelte die braune Mähne.  
„Stimmt, wir sind alle volljährig. Was machen wir jetzt?“, grinste Harry und blinzelte seinen besten Freunden verschwörerisch zu, „Jetzt sind wir frei…!“  
„Das sehen wir dann schon…“, gebot Hermine den wilden Gedanken der Jungs Einhalt, „Erzähl uns lieber erst mal, wie deine Familie es aufgenommen hat…!“  
„Was aufgenommen…?“, erwiderte Harry perplex.  
Ein eisiger Hauch streifte ihn und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, Blicke im Nacken zu spüren. Er widerstand der Versuchung sich umzudrehen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch mit Hermine.  
„Dass du jetzt weg bist?“  
„Ach so… ich glaube, das ist ihnen ziemlich recht. Ich hab meinen Koffer gepackt und bin gegangen. Dudley wird froh sein, sein zweites Zimmer wieder für sich zu haben…!“  
Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm es sein musste, im Ligusterweg zu wohnen, doch Ron kam ihm zu Hilfe.  
„Du kannst nur froh sein, da endlich raus zu sein. Wenn wirklich was ist, kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen! Meine Eltern würden sich riesig freuen! Und Ginny bestimmt auch…“, fügte er leiser hinzu.  
„Ginny, wie?“, grinste Hermine und musterte das Armband, das Harry trug.  
Woher wusste sie immer alles?  
„Ist doch jetzt auch egal, jetzt genießen wir den freien Tag!“, beendete Harry das Gespräch, bevor es für ihn noch unangenehm werden würde.  
  
Sie aßen ihre Eisbecher auf und machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Die Zeit verflog während sie sich mit Süßigkeiten und Butterbier eindeckten und Hermine sie in einen Laden für Schreibbedarf schleppte, um sich mit neuen Federkielen einzudecken. Im letzten Schuljahr wolle sie neue Federn haben, erklärte sie den ungläubig dreinblickenden Jungs.  
Das Geschäft war klein, aber ordentlich, allerdings empfand Harry es als ein wenig muffig. Die Scheiben waren nicht ganz sauber, es war, als läge ein Staubfilm darauf, der alles draußen verschwimmen ließ. Er drehte sich zu Ron um, der sich gerade über Federkiele mit Pfauenfedern beugte und erhaschte aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung vor dem Fester. Ein Schatten huschte vorbei und verschwand. Harry hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue und versuchte, das milchige Glas mit Blicken zu durchdringen. Erfolglos. Der Schatten war verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich war nur ein Zauberer vorbeigeeilt und hatte die Sonne einen Moment verdeckt.  
Harry lachte über seine eigene Schreckhaftigkeit und eilte zu Ron. Er gönnte sich dann auch eine neue Tasche, da seine ja seit Jahren ständig geflickt worden war und mit erheblich leichteren Geldbeuteln machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
Ron, Ginny und Hermine würden mit Rons Eltern bis zur Abfahrt am Montag in London bleiben, so konnten die vier Teenager am Abend noch lange zusammensitzen.  
„Leute, ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid! Weil erwachsen sein, ist voll langweilig, wenn man es mit niemandem genießen kann!“, grinste Harry als sie bereits nur noch bei Kerzenlicht im Schankraum saßen und sich unterhielten.  
Die Gaststube war ansonsten bereits leer und Hermine gähnte auch schon ausgiebig.  
„Ach komm, das sagst du nur, weil es dir hier nach knappen 4 Wochen einfach langweilig wurde, oder?“, Ron war noch genauso hellwach wie Harry.  
Ginny dagegen nickte immer wieder kurzzeitig ein, sie blinzelte ständig und schüttelte den Kopf, um wach zu bleiben.  
Hermine stand auf.  
„Ich geh ins Bett. Ginny, kommst du mit?“, fragte sie. Die Angesprochene nickte träge und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„Macht nicht mehr so lange, Jungs“, meinte die Jahrgangsbeste noch und winkend wünschte sie eine gute Nacht.  
  
Harry und Ron grinsten sich an.  
„Winkelgasse bei Nacht?“, fragte Ron.  
„Winkelgasse bei Nacht!“, bestätigte Harry und augenblicklich sprangen sie leise auf und schlichen sich auf den Hinterhof.


	2. Von nächtlichen Begegnungen...

Die Winkelgasse lag still und verlassen da in der Dunkelheit. Der Mond war zu einer kaum sichtbaren Sichel zusammengeschrumpft und die wenigen Sterne boten kaum Helligkeit. In ihre schwarzen Umhänge gehüllt tauchten sie komplett in die Nacht ein.  
„Irre, so still hier!“  
„Und so dunkel!“, merkte Ron an und Harry glaubte, ein ganz leises Zittern in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Hast du etwa Angst?“, grinste er.  
„Niemals!“, widersprach der Rotschopf und macht einen entschlossenen Schritt die Hauptstraße entlang.  
Breit grinsend schlichen die beiden Zauberer die Winkelgasse entlang, blieben staunend vor so mancher Nachtbeleuchtung in den Schaufenstern stehen und versteckten sich immer wieder in den Schatten um einander zu erschrecken.  
Harry drängte sich gerade tief in eine Seitengasse, um Ron an sich vorübergehen zu lassen, als er einen kühlen Windhauch im Nacken spürte.  
Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Doch hinter ihm war nur schemenlose Dunkelheit, in der er nichts erkennen konnte. Wurde er langsam verrückt? Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?  
Er könnte den Zauberstab in seiner Hand entzünden, doch dann würde er Ron verraten, wo er war…  
Hinter sich auf der Straße hörte er Rons Schritte, die an ihm vorübergingen und nun war der Moment, hinter ihm raus zu springen.  
Doch Harry blieb wie erstarrt stehen und blickte einfach weiter in die Schwärze vor sich bis er das Gefühl hatte, eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen. Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.  
Er fühlte, wie sich zwei starke Arme um ihn schlangen und er konnte warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlen. Noch ehe er einen Laut des Erschreckens von sich geben konnte, wurden seine Lippen von den warmen Lippen seines unsichtbaren Gegenübers verschlossen und so zu einem Kuss gezwungen.  
Harry hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Eine fremde Zunge leckte zärtlich über seine Lippen, er spürte, wie sich die Lippen teilten und Zähne an ihm zu knabbern begannen, so warm und weich, dass er bereitwillig die Lippen öffnete und ausatmete. Seine Muskeln waren wie gelähmt, die Arme, die ihn erst fest hielten, streichelten nun plötzlich sanft über seinen Rücken, kraulten ihn und eine verweilte schließlich ihn beinahe zum Schnurren reizend, in seinem Nacken und kraulte ihn sanft. Die Dunkelheit um sich herum ließ ihn kaum einen Schemen erkennen, der da vor ihm stand. Die von ihm ausgehende Körperwärme schlug Harry entgegen, er roch den süßlich-blumigen Duft, der von den Haaren ausgehen musste, zumindest nahm er das an. Die Gestalt war in einen langen Reiseumhang gehüllt und trug die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Es war so dunkel, dass es Harry nicht möglich war, die Gesichtszüge zu erkennen. So ließ er die Augen zufallen und schloss das letzte bisschen Realität aus. Mit dem Erlöschen des letzten Bisschen bewussten Denkens war plötzlich nur noch dieser Kuss wichtig. Er war warm und süß und trotz des Überfalls unglaublich zärtlich. Das sanfte Ziehen an den Lippen, die immer wieder von den Zähnen umschlossen wurden, das leichte Saugen an seiner Zunge, das so sanft und doch so erschreckend neu für ihn waren, dass er beim ersten Mal irritiert die Luft anhielt, die warmen und sanften Hände an seinem Körper.   
Harry versuchte, die Arme hochzunehmen um den Unbekannten zu berühren, doch sofort wurde er davon abgehalten. Das zärtliche Kraulen in seinem Nacken verschwand und hielt eisern seine Hände fest, als wolle der andere nicht, dass er durch die Berührung herausfand, mit wem er sich da dieses heiße Zungengefecht lieferte.  
Ob er wollte oder nicht, dieser Kuss war verdammt heiß. Immer fordernder wurden diese warmen und weichen Lippen und ein leises Keuchen entrann ihnen. Harry stöhnte auf, als sich durch die zärtlichen Berührungen etwas ganz anderes bei ihm regte als nur die Zunge, die immer wieder vorzustoßen versuchte und genauso oft zurückgedrängt wurde.  
Er spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden und er schon fürchtete zu fallen.  
Doch da war es vorbei.  
Der Kuss war genauso schnell vorüber wie er begonnen hatte, die fremde Zunge zog sich zurück und Harry hörte nur noch ein leises, gekeuchtes „Harry….“, das über ihm geflüstert wurde, ehe auch die Hände verschwanden und er mit erhitzten Wangen zu Boden sank.  
Er rang nach Atem und fühlte die Röte in seinem Gesicht. Über das laute Pochen seines Herzens hinweg versuchte er Schritte auszumachen, die sich entfernten, doch er konnte nichts hören. Als wäre er immer noch allein.  
Dann hörte er Schritte, allerdings von der anderen Seite. Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab zum Leuchten gebracht und hetzte die Winkelgasse entlang, um ihn zu suchen.  
Wie viel Zeit wohl vergangen war? Zitternd vor Erregung leckte sich Harry mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen und stöhnte noch einmal leise auf, ehe er sich aufrappelte, um von seinem besten Freund nicht mit hochrotem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgefunden zu werden.   
Wer war das gewesen…?  
Er lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die kalte Mauer hinter sich und sah in den dunklen Nachthimmel empor ehe er aus der Gasse trat.  
„Ron, hier bin ich!“, rief er leise und sah wie der Schatten, der laut polternd über den Platz fegte, innehielt und sich zu ihm herumdrehte.  
„Harry, wo warst du?“, Ron war außer Atem, als er endlich bei seinem besten Freund ankam, „Wie siehst du denn aus?“, setzte er direkt nach, als er Harrys immer noch rot angehauchte Wangen sah.  
„Hier, ich war gestolpert… Tut mir leid!“, er bemühte sich um ein unverfängliches Lächeln und klopfte Ron beruhigend auf die Schulter.  
„Wollen wir zurückgehen? Es ist schon ziemlich spät…“, schlug er vor, als Ron ihn immer noch anstarrte und nicht antwortete. Auch jetzt nickte er nur.  
  
Schweigend waren sie zum Tropfenden Kessel zurückgekehrt und rasch hatten sie sich in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen. Harry zog sich Schuhe und Umhang aus und warf sich aufs Bett. Seine Gedanken kehrten zu der sinnlich-unheimlichen Begegnung zurück. Er strich sich mit der Zunge erneut über die Lippen und als er den noch anhafteten süßen Geschmack wahrnahm, schoss ihm erneut die Röte ins Gesicht.  
„Wer bist du?“, murmelte er und versuchte das kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu unterdrücken.  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite und dabei kam der goldene Drache unter seinem T-Shirt zum Vorschein und Harry nahm ihn in die inzwischen wieder zitternden Finger.  
Ohne sich bewusst dazu zu entscheiden, hob Harry den Drachen an die Lippen und berührte ihn sanft damit. Als er sich seiner Geste bewusst wurde, schoss ihm das Blut in die Wangen und es wurde bei weitem nicht besser, als er realisierte, dass der Drache genauso schmeckte, wie die namenlosen Lippen, von denen er gekostet hatte. Schwächer, viel schwächer, doch die gleiche Süße, das gleiche zärtliche Versprechen war da. Nur die Erinnerung daran entlockte ihm schon wieder ein heißeres Keuchen, das nur deshalb nicht zum Stöhnen heranwuchs, weil er sich schnell aufrichtete und die Kette los ließ.  
„S“, sagte er in die dunkle Stille hinein, „Du bist „S“…!“  
„Wer ist „S“?“, fragte der Spiegel müde und etwas rüde, da Harry ihn wohl geweckt hatte.  
„Junge, du solltest schlafen, wenn du morgen noch etwas vom Tag haben möchtest!“  
  
Harry blinzelte mehrmals, er wusste, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Viel zu aufgewühlt war er wegen des Unbekannten…  
Zutiefst verwirrt streifte er sich das T-Shirt von den Schultern und legte sich wieder hin. Die Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt starrte er in die Dunkelheit.  
Wer bist du?  
Diese Frage kreiste durch seinen Kopf und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen, bis er in den frühen Morgenstunden doch noch in einen unruhigen, von Schatten und zärtlichen Berührungen erfüllten Schlaf fiel.


	3. Von Aufbrüchen und anderen Treffen...

Der Sonntag brachte die gewohnte Unruhe mit sich, die jedes Jahr aufkam, wenn es darum ging, Koffer zu packen und letzte Besorgungen zu machen, bevor das neue Schuljahr begann.  
Ein wenig melancholisch dachte Harry daran, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie diesen Stress haben würden. Immerhin begann morgen das letzte Schuljahr für ihn, Ron und Hermine. Doch Mrs Weasley wusste alle so sehr auf Trab zu halten, dass er den restlichen Tag keine Zeit mehr hatte, über etwas anderes nachzudenken, als Bücher, Besen und Umhänge.  
  
Harry war erleichtert, als er am folgenden Tag endlich auf Gleis neundreiviertel ankam und in den Hogwarts-Express stieg. Er hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen. Immer wieder fühlte er im Traum eigenartige Berührungen und zärtliche Lippen auf seiner Haut, die nicht da waren, ihn aber immer wieder stöhnend aufwachen ließen. Er krallte sich nachts so sehr an dem kleinen Anhänger fest, dass er beim Aufwachen den Abdruck in der Handfläche hatte.  
Bisher hatte er Ron und Hermine noch nichts von seinem heimlichen Geschenk erzählt. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Ob nun die erwarteten Reaktionen, die von bestürzt verängstigt bis hin zu spöttisch ausfallen würden, oder einfach die Tatsache, dass er den Anhänger in Verbindung brachte, mit dem nächtlichen Erlebnis in der Winkelgasse, das wusste er selbst nicht. Jedenfalls würde er nichts von dem Kuss erzählen. Niemandem.  
Mit Ginny im Schlepptau suchten sich die drei Freunde ein Abteil, das sie für sich haben würden und wurden ziemlich am Ende des Zuges auch fündig. Als sie es sich bequem gemacht und von Mrs Weasley verabschiedet hatten, fuhren sie in ihr letztes Schuljahr.  
„Harry, du siehst so richtig blass aus, geht es dir nicht gut?“, besorgt beugte sich Hermine zu ihm hinüber und sah ihn mit bohrendem Blick an.  
„Nein, alles okay… Ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen und bin müde…“, wich er ihrem Blick aus und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
„Dann schlaf doch jetzt. Wir sind doch eh den ganzen Tag unterwegs“, schlug sie vor und lächelte.  
„Naja, mal sehen“, murmelte er nur und lehnte das Gesicht gegen die kühle Glasscheibe.  
  
Er musste wohl tatsächlich eingenickt sein, denn das nächste, was er bewusst mitbekam, war, wie jemand die Abteiltür öffnete und eine wohlbekannte und alles andere als gern gehörte Stimme ertönte.  
„Ach, Potter und seinesgleichen sind auch da, wie erfreulich, dass ihr den Sommer überlebt habt!“, stichelte Malfoy, wie immer flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle.  
Er lachte abfällig als er Hermine und Ginny beobachtete, wie sie eine Runde Zauberschach spielten.  
„Was willst du, Malfoy?“, fragte Ron ruhig und warf ihm nur einen abschätzenden Blick zu.  
Harry richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf und starrte den Blondling einen Moment einfach nur verständnislos an.  
„Och, ich muss doch sehen, ob meine Lieblings-Gryffindors auch heil in der Schule ankommen, nicht wahr, Weasley?“, erklärte er hochnäsig und sein Blick war dabei eiskalt.  
Der Grünäugige realisierte nun endlich, wer da in ihrem Abteil stand und rieb sich schnell und unbeobachtet den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
„Malfoy, verschwinde von hier.“, erwiderte er nur ruhig und starrte den Blonden dabei genauso kalt an, wie dieser seinerseits ihn.  
„Wenn es mir hier aber gefällt, Potter, was dann?“  
„Als würde es dir in der Gesellschaft von Gryffindors gefallen…“, meinte er verächtlich und stand auf.  
Malfoy wich kaum merklich zurück.  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich Unsicherheit war, was er da einen Augenblick lang in den grauen Augen des Anderes aufblitzen sah und es verschwand so schnell wieder, dass ihm ein zweiter Blick nicht vergönnt war, doch etwas daran irritierte ihn. Einen Atemzug später war der Gedanke verflogen. Harry trat Malfoy einen Schritt entgegen und funkelte ihn an.  
„Also? Willst du nun hierbleiben oder nicht?“  
Malfoys Blick tastete über seine Gestalt, irrte einen Augenblick durch das Abteil und dann war die arrogante Haltung wieder perfekt.  
„Bestimmt nicht. Da haben es ja sogar die Schweine eines armen Bauern besser als ihr hier… Kommt Jungs, wir gehen!“  
Und damit wandte sich der Slytherin um und war verschwunden.  
„Was sollte das denn?“, fragte Hermine und sah der zugleitenden Abteiltür zu.  
„Er musste seinen Auftritt haben. Wie jedes Jahr.“  
Ron gähnte und ließ sich in seinen Sitz sinken.  
„Vergiss es, der ist nunmal so. Naja, in einem Jahr sind wir ihn los!“  
Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder ans Fenster. Er war immer noch müde und leicht benommen im Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben und wusste aber nicht, was es war.  
„Harry, was ist denn das da?“, rief plötzlich Ginny und deutete auf seinen Hals.  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass das goldene Kettchen sichtbar war und der Drachenanhänger ebenfalls.  
„Da-Das ist ein Geschenk gewesen!“, beeilte er sich zu sagen und spürte, wie er rot anlief.  
„Ooooooh“, machte Hermine und auch Ron rückte nun näher um sich das Schmuckstück anzusehen, „Von wem?“  
Der Dunkelhaarige sah beschämt weg, „Das ist ein Geheimnis!“  
„Du hast Geheimnisse? Vor uns?“, empörte sich Ron und wollte sich schon spielerisch auf ihn stürzen.  
„Lass ihn Ron. Wenn er es uns nicht sagen will, wird er schon seine Gründe haben…“, meinte Ginny leise und wandte sich ab. Ron hielt inne und setzte sich verdutzt wieder hin. Er blinzelte seine Schwester verständnislos an. So von den dreien angestarrt zu werden, war dieser wohl reichlich unangenehm, denn sie sprang auf und mit einem „ich bin eben weg“ rannte sie beinahe aus dem Abteil und schlug heftig die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Was… war das denn…?“, fragte Ron in die herrschende Stille hinein.  
„Ron? Hat Ginny eigentlich einen zweiten Vornamen?“, erkundigte sich Harry, dem ein leiser Verdacht kam.  
„Ja, Molly wie unsere Mum, warum?“, erklärte der Rotschopf ohne Umschweife.  
Harry schwieg. Kein Name mit „S“…  
Also war es nicht die jüngste Weasley, die ihm diese Kette geschickt hatte. Aber wer denn dann?  
  
Harry grübelte die restliche Fahrt weiter und kam dennoch immer noch zu keinem Ergebnis. Am Nachmittag bekamen sie Besuch im Abteil von ihren Klassenkameraden. Die Ablenkung war zwar sehr angenehm, aber leider in keinster Weise aufschlussreich für Harrys Grübeleien.  
  
Die Nacht war längst über den Zug herein gebrochen, als Harry aufstand und um sich die Füße zu vertreten, eine Runde durch den Zug gehen wollte. Hermine bot ihre Gesellschaft an, die Harry dankend ablehnte.  
Er verließ das Abteil und trat auf den im dämmrigen Licht daliegenden Gang hinaus. Er wandte sich nach rechts, um weiter nach vorne zu kommen und sich überraschen zu lassen, auf wen er wohl alles treffen würde. Immer wieder kamen ihm Schüler entgegen. Inzwischen alle in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt und wichtig mit ihren Zauberstäben hantierend. Harry lächelte müde über sie hinweg und ging einfach weiter.  
In einem Zwischenabteil des Zuges, wo das Licht noch blasser war, blieb er stehen und lehnte sich an die mit Stoff verkleidete Wand. Ein lautloses Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er zum wiederholten Male nach der goldenen Kette und dem Drachen griff und seine Finger tastend über die Struktur der Figur fuhren.  
„Harry…“, hörte er das leise Keuchen nochmal ein seinen Gedanken wiederhallen. Obwohl er seinen Namen klar und deutlich verstand, konnte er die Stimme nicht zuordnen. Er konnte nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sie männlich oder weiblich war.  
Ein Umstand, der sehr an Harry nagte. Doch leider fiel ihm auch nach Tage langen Grübeln kein Mädchen mit einem Namen mit „S“ ein, mit dem er Kontakt hätte… Aber warum sollte ihn ein Junge küssen? Das wäre doch nicht normal! Nein, es musste ein Mädchen sein. Wahrscheinlich aus einem anderen Jahrgang. Eines, das ihm noch nicht aufgefallen war und das er nicht mit Namen kannte. Und weil jetzt sein letztes Schuljahr war, hatte sie sich ihm versucht zu nähern. So musste es sein.  
Aber woher kannte sie dann Hedwig…?  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Seine kreisenden Gedanken gaben einfach keinen Sinn. Er übersah etwas, aber er kam nicht drauf, was es war.  
Er rutschte an der Wand runter und blieb sitzen. Seine Hände gruben sich in seine ohnehin verstrubelten Haare. Er wurde diese Gedanken nicht los. Er konnte diesen Kuss nicht vergessen.  
Er wollte diesen Kuss nicht vergessen…!  
„Harry!“, ertönte die lautlose Stimme direkt in seinem Ohr. Er schrak auf. Das musste die gleiche Stimme sein, er war sich hundertprozentig sicher! Aber woher kam sie?  
„Wo bist du?“, fragte er halblaut und sah sich um. Stille herrschte plötzlich um ihn und er sah nichts und niemanden mehr außer dem flackernden Halbdunkel des Zuges.  
Er lauschte doch der Ruf wiederholte sich nicht. Harry drehte sich um die eigene Achse nachdem er aufgesprungen war, das Dämmerlicht um ihn herum schien schwacher zu werden. Er tat einen Schritt nach links und nahm ein kaum sichtbares Glimmen hinter der Abteiltür zu seiner linken wahr. Der ganze Zug schien den Atem anzuhalten, alle Geräusche und fast das ganze Licht waren verschwunden. Doch dem Zauberer war es gleich. Er musste wissen, ob die Unbekannte dort drin war. Ob sie auf ihn wartete. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er die Tür auf und tauchte in die beinahe absolute Schwärze dahinter ein. Nur ein Glimmen das aus den Möbeln selbst zu kommen schien, ließ ihn einen Umriss erkennen. Er spürte, dass er angestarrt wurde, doch im Gegensatz zu sonst war es ihm plötzlich nicht unangenehm.  
"Bist du "S"?", fragte er flüsternd und erhielt ein kaum wahrnehmbares Nicken als Antwort.  
Ohne nachzudenken fiel Harry vor dem Schatten auf die Knie, die Hände erhoben, als wolle er sie der Gestalt auf die Beine legen, doch er wagte nicht, diese Bewegung zu Ende zu führen.  
"Der Kuss... Das... Das warst du, oder?" mit einem Mal war er über die Dunkelheit erleichtert. So konnte man seine Schamesröte nicht sehen.  
"Ja, das war ich... Und ich würde dich wieder küssen...", verklang die Stimme ohne dass Harry sie identifizieren konnte. Seine Augen wurden groß und er konnte nur nicken. Ihm war als hätte ihm jemand den Hals zugeschnürt, er bekam kein Wort heraus.  
Der fremden schien das jedoch zu genügen. Sie neigte den Kopf und verschloss Harrys stumme Lippen mit den ihren.  
Kaum dass sich ihre Lippen berührten, keuchte Harry auf. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt! Als wäre ihm bewusst geworden, dass diese Lippen sein Sauerstoff waren und er ohne sie nicht atmen konnte. Fast augenblicklich öffnete er den Mund ein Stück für die fordernde Zunge, die sich ihren Weg suchte. Sie forderte seine zu stillen Duellen, zog sich zurück, drang wieder tief in seine Mundhöhle ein, erkundete sie, massierte die seine ebenso wie die fremden Lippen sich immer wieder gefühlvoll mit seinen vereinten.  
Selbst nicht fähig sich zu bewegen spürte er tastende Hände auf sich, auf seiner Haut. Im Nacken, am Hals. Er stöhnte als die zarten Finger anfingen, sein Shirt, das er unter dem Umhang trug, nach oben zu ziehen. Die empfindliche Haut auf der Brust entflammte regelrecht unter diesem neuen Gefühl, seine Brustwarzen stellten sich vor Erregung hart auf, als Fingernägel sanft darüber kratzten. Längst war er außer Atem, doch er wollte diese Lippen niemals mehr freigeben. Zu groß war seine Angst, sie könnten wieder verschwinden.  
"So gierig?", fragte die tonlose Stimme in seinem Kopf und er roch den süßen Atem, den die Fremde ihm entgegen hauchte, ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte - mehr als ein ersticktes keuchen brachte er als Antwort nicht zustande.  
Und dann war es wieder die Fremde, die den Kuss und das erregende Zungenspiel plötzlich abbrach. Keuchend und mit roten Wangen versuchte Harry durch den Schleier aus Lust und Atemnot, ihr Gesicht auszumachen. Doch mehr als grobe Umrisse von einer zarten Gestalt im Umhang konnte er nicht erfassen. Gänzlich ohne sein Zutun stöhnte er auf und sackte zusammen. Sein Gegenüber beugte sich ein Stück hinab und ließ die Hände sachte über die unübersehbare Beule in Harrys Hose streichen und sorgte so für ein neuerliches und deutlich lauteres Stöhnen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde explodieren. Seine Erregung war hart und drückte unangenehm gegen die enge Hose, selbst bei dem quasi nicht vorhandenen Licht hier drin konnte er das deutliche Zittern sehen, das ihn befallen hatte, als diese so beiläufig wirkende Bewegung seine empfindlichste Stelle selbst durch den Stoff so sehr gereizt hatte, dass er sich fragte, ob eine Steigerung dessen überhaupt möglich war. Wie sehr sehnte er sich gerade jetzt nach einer Erlösung…! Doch er wollte endlich wissen, wer da saß. Wer war es, der ihn so um den Verstand brachte? Welches Mädchen konnte ihn so in den Wahnsinn treiben nur mit einem einfachen Kuss?  
"Gott... Bitte, sag mir, wer du bist...!", keuchte er, als die Hand sich mit einem leisen Kichern wieder zurückzog.  
"Noch nicht...", antwortete sie (sie????), "erst..." sie stand auf und trat über Harry hinweg zur Abteiltür.  
"Erst…?", wiederholte er gebannt. Einen Augenblick lang versuchte er, aufzustehen und ihr nachzugehen ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Doch er rang noch immer nach Luft und brachte kaum die Kraft auf, sich aufrecht in der sitzenden Position zu halten. Sein Blut rauschte so laut durch seine Ohren, dass er ihr Flüstern kaum verstand.  
"Erst... Musst du mich lieben." und damit verschwand der Schatten.  
Zurück blieb ein keuchender, um Atem ringender Harry, dessen weißes T-Shirt schlampig aus der Hose hing und dessen nicht zu übersehender Ständer so hart war, dass es weh tat.


	4. Von Unsittlichkeiten und anderen Peinlichkeiten...

Wie in Trance rutschte er an den Sitzen runter und lag halb zusammengekauert auf der Seite, die Hände vorsichtig seine Erregung umschließend, als ihm erneut ein keuchendes Stöhnen entkam. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die zarte Gestalt, die bis eben noch bei ihm gewesen war. Doch seine Hände machten sich selbstständig und strichen immer wieder zart über seine Jeans, bis sie sich unter den Stoff wagten und Harry aufstöhnte, als seine Finger die nackte gereizte Haut berührten. Hastig öffnete er mit der anderen Hand den Knopf und fuhr auch mit dieser in die Shorts. Er umfasste den steifen Schaft und schloss die Augen bei der Vorstellung, dass es ihre Hände sein könnten, die ihn berührten. Allein beim Gedanken daran, stöhnte er schon wieder auf. Er atmete hektisch und fühlte, wie sein Puls raste, doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und begann, die Hand immer schneller auf und ab zu bewegen, während die zweite irgendwo Halt suchte. Als er ihn fand, beschleunigte er sein Tempo noch einmal, verstärkte den Druck, soweit er es aushalten konnte und krallte sich tief in das Polster des Sitzes. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war der Druck in ihm und seine noch immer durchdrehende Fantasie – er sah, wie sie ihn küsste, wie sie sein hartes Glied mit dem Mund aufnahm und er in ihren feuchten warmen Mund stieß, er spürte ihre tastenden Finger überall auf seiner Haut und hörte ihr leises Kichern in seinen Ohren – einfach zu viel und er kam stöhnend in seine Hand.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte und er es schaffte, sich zumindest die Hand an einem Taschentuch abzuwischen. Sein Kopf war leer und doch so voll von Bildern und Gedanken. Er wusste, dass er zu Hermine und Ron zurückmusste. Er wusste, dass er hier entblößt auf dem Boden eines Zugabteils lag, in das jeden Moment jemand hereinplatzen könnte. Doch es war ihm gleich. Er konnte und wollte sich gerade nicht bewegen und nur in der lüsternen Erinnerung des Kusses verharren. Harry blieb einfach liegen.  
  
Als er sich endlich wieder richtig bewegen konnte und seinen Körper einigermaßen im Griff hatte, raffte er sich auf, zog sich wieder an und verließ das Abteil. Draußen waren alle Lampen an und die Geräusche wieder da. Verwundert fragte er sich auf dem Rückweg, ob das vielleicht nur eine Illusion gewesen sein konnte.  
"Nein" entschied sein Kopf, "Keine Illusion kann so gut küssen!"  
  
Hermine und Ron musterten ihn nach seiner Rückkehr aufmerksam doch keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Harry war es gleich. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um die letzten Minuten... Bis ihn ein leises "Tock,Tock" aus den Träumereien riss. Erschrocken sprang er auf. Hinter der Tür zum Abteil flatterte Hedwig und bat um Einlass. Harry eilte zu seiner Eule und als sie auf seiner Schulter gelandet war, streichelte er ihr beruhigend die Brustfedern.  
"Ein Brief?", machte ihn Ron auf den schmalen Umschlag aufmerksam, den Hedwig fallen gelassen hatte. Hastig bückte sich der Empfänger danach und wandte sich mit schon wieder geröteten Wangen ab. Die Handschrift kannte er inzwischen.  
  
 _„Es freut mich sehr, dass du ihn trägst. Er wird dich zu mir führen wenn die Zeit reif ist... S.“_  
  
stand da in den vertrauten geschwungenen Buchstaben.  
Harrys Knie wurden weich. Er plumpste in den Sessel und musste tief durchatmen. Seine Freunde starrten ihn neugierig an.  
"Der ist von der, die dir die Kette geschenkt hat, oder?", feixte Ron.  
"Aber ganz sicher!", pflichtete Hermine bei.  
Ginny lächelte ihn nur traurig an, als sie sah wie peinlich ihm das Gespräch war.  
"Lasst mich in Ruhe!", rief er und drückte das Pergament fest an seine Brust.  
Hermine hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, "Harry, nach was riechst du denn da? Den Geruch kenn ich doch irgendwoher..."  
Harry erstarrte. Wie sollte er das erklären? Wollte er das überhaupt? Er überging ihre Frage.  
"Woher kennst du das???", fragte er stattdessen und war mit einem mal wieder völlig klar im Kopf. "Äh ich weiß nicht... Aber ich habe das heute schon einmal gerochen! Vielleicht bei einem der Gryffindors?"  
"Einem Gryffindor..?", wiederholte Harry abwesend. Sein Atem ging schnell und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals hoch als er sich vorzustellen versuchte, dass auf dem Umhang vorhin ein goldener Löwe prangen könnte. Doch seine Gedanken wurden erneut unterbrochen.  
"Wir sind da!", rief Ginny erfreut und deutete auf die Umrisse vor dem Fenster.  
  
Der Abend verflog, das neue Schuljahr stürmte mit ungebremster Macht auf die Freunde ein und in den ersten Tagen im Schloss hatte Harry dank Hausaufgaben und vollen Stundenplänen nicht einmal mehr die Zeit um an die Fremde zu denken.  
Nur Nacht für Nacht schlich sich die Erinnerung in seine Träume, erregte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue und brachte ihm den ein oder anderen peinlichen Moment mit den anderen Jungs in seinem Schlafsaal ein. Dann wünschte er sich beinahe in sein altes Zimmer im Ligusterweg, dort war er wenigstens allein gewesen.  
Entgegen aller Versprechen seiner Freunde musste das Thema doch die Runde gemacht haben, wie ihm eines Morgens kurz vor Halloween sehr unangenehm bewusst wurde. Sie saßen gerade beim Frühstück, als Hedwig ihm einen schmalen, dunkelgrünen Umschlag in die Müslischale fallen ließ. Die Milch spritzte auf und Harry beeilte sich, den Brief zu retten. Leider blieb der Vorfall nicht unbemerkt und es musste ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sein, der an seinem Tisch vorbeikam und lauthals über Harry herfiel.  
"Potter hat einen Brief bekommen, Leute! Der ist sicher von seiner Freundin! Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihm nette Sachen geschrieben, damit er nachts besser abspritzen kann!"  
Schallendes Gelächter von den Slytherins vermischten sich mit dem ein oder anderen unterdrückten Lachen von den anderen Häusern. Nur Harry und seine Freunde saßen da und starrten zu Boden. Harrys Wangen brannten vor Scham, er sehnte sich ein Loch zum Verkriechen herbei und schwor sich dem Plappermaul aus seinem Schlafsaal die vorwitzige Klappe zu stopfen.  
Und um Harrys Glück perfekt zu machen, trat in diesem Moment kein anderer als Snape zu ihnen und mischte sich ein.  
"Mr Malfoy, wäre es ihnen lieber, der junge Mr Potter würde bei gewissen Aktivitäten an Sie denken oder warum führen Sie sich hier so auf?"  
Malfoy wurde noch blasser als er war, stotterte ein verblüfftes "nein!" und trollte sich. Erstaunt sah Harry zu ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor auf.   
"Snape...", stammelte er und war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, was er denken sollte.  
"Für dich immer noch "Professor Snape" du kleine Ratte. Und denk nicht immer so engstirnig!"  
Snape rauschte davon.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten sich an.  
"Wie meint er das?", flüsterte die Braunhaarige.  
"Keine Ahnung...", Ron schüttelte den Kopf, doch Harry kam ein eigenartiger Verdacht...  
Snapes Vorname begann mit einem "S".... Konnte es sein, dass die Briefe und der Anhänger von ihm stammten? – Nein, unmöglich!  
Er steckte den grünen Umschlag ein und machte sich mit den anderen auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Seit fast zwei Monaten hatte er nichts mehr von "S" gehört, diese Zeilen wollte er in aller Ruhe lesen. Allein.  
Harry ließ den Tag an sich vorübergehen, ohne allzu viel mitzunehmen. Doch im Kopf war er nur bei diesem Brief. Die wunderschöne filigrane Handschrift konnte nicht zu Snape gehören. Aber zu wem dann?  
Abends zog er sich früher als gewöhnlich in den Schlafsaal zurück. Im Halbdunkel tastete er sich zu seinem Bett und entzündete hinter den schweren Vorhängen seinen Zauberstab, ehe den Umschlag mit zitternden Fingern öffnete. Mit geschlossenen Augen faltete er das Pergament auseinander und sog den Hauch von süßem Duft ein, den es verströmte.  
  
 _Harry,_  
  
 _Es ist nun so viel Zeit vergangen. Lange, viel zu lange sehne ich mich schon nach dir. Jeden Tag sehe ich dich und wünschte, ich könnte mich dir in die Arme werfen. Doch das geht nicht. Noch nicht._  
 _Ich will dich treffen. Dich küssen. Deine Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren. Wenn du das auch möchtest, dann komm an Halloween nach dem Essen in den Raum der Wünsche. Ich warte dort auf dich._  
  
 _S._  
  
Halloween, das war am nächsten Freitag. Also nicht mehr lange… Er würde sie wiedersehen… Oder doch ihn…? Zum ersten Mal nahm er sich die Zeit, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, was er machen würde, sollte sich herausstellen, dass der Absender vielleicht nicht unbedingt Severus Snape, aber doch irgendein anderer Junge sein sollte. Er wusste es nicht.  
Harry spürte das körperliche Verlangen in sich nach diesen Küssen, dem süßen Atem, den zärtlichen Berührungen auf der Haut. Und solange er das wieder bekommen würde, war ihm alles andere egal. Zumindest jetzt noch. Mit diesem Entschluss legte er sich hin und drückte den Brief auf sein Gesicht, um mit diesem betörenden Geruch in der Nase einzuschlafen.


	5. Von Verabredungen und der Kunst des Nicht-Sehens...

Wie in Trance durchlebte Harry die Tage bis zum 31. In Verwandlung passte er gar nicht mehr auf, sehr zur Verärgerung von Professor McGonagall, die ihn erneut darauf aufmerksam machen musste, dass er im letzten Schuljahr einfach keine Zeit zum Träumen hatte. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken des Zuhörens, war Harry wieder in Gedanken. In Zaubertränke erging es ihm dann doch ein wenig besser. Abgesehen von den hämischen Blicken der Slytherins ignorierte ihn Snape vollständig.  
  
Am Freitag war Harry einfach nur zerstreut. Schon das Ankleiden am Morgen verlangte ihm mehr Konzentration ab, als er eigentlich aufbringen konnte. Da er weder Hermine noch Ron vom Inhalt des Briefes erzählt hatte, konnten sie sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären und musterten ihn das ganze Frühstück über mit zweifelnden Blicken. Als er schließlich seinen Kürbissaft in die Cornflakes kippte, wurde es Hermine zu bunt. Sie knallte ihr Buch auf den Tisch und sah ihn an.  
„Harry, was ist los mit dir?“, fragte sie entnervt und taxierte ihn.  
Der Angesprochene fühlte sich ertappt und wurde dadurch nur noch nervöser.  
„Nichts, gar nichts, was soll denn sein?“, erwiderte er schnell und wich ihrem Blick aus.  
Hermine musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick, dann seufzte sie, senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern herab, legte ihm die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter und flüsterte:  
„Du weißt, dass du uns alles sagen kannst, oder? Also, was ist es? Dieses Mädchen? Stand in dem Brief, dass sie dich treffen will? Heute?“  
Harry lief rot an.  
„Wo-woher weißt du das?“, entfuhr es ihm und er spürte, wie selbst seine Ohren noch rot wurden.  
Hermine kicherte leise.  
„So gut kennen wir dich halt einfach schon“, lächelte sie ihn an und Ron nickte zustimmend.  
„Wann und wo trefft ihr euch? Brauchst du Hilfe?“, wollte der Rotschopf wissen und rückte ein Stück näher an Harry heran.  
Harry spürte Rons Hüfte an seiner und ein Teil seines Gehirns prüfte, ob ihm das Gefühl nun unangenehm war oder nicht. Er schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf, antwortete aber auf die Frage:  
„Nach dem Essen… Im… Im Raum der Wünsche. Aber ich gehe allein.“  
Hermine nickte schnell.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sehen nur zu, dass dir niemand in die Quere kommt, wenn du durch das Schloss schleichst. Nimmst du deinen Umhang für den Rückweg mit?“  
„Wieso…?“, erwiderte Harry verständnislos.  
„Naja, du wirst sicher nicht vor der Nachtruhe zurück sein, oder?“, grinste Ron ihn anzüglich an.  
Der Grünäugige wurde schon wieder rot und ließ die Frage vorsichtshalber unbeantwortet.  
„Kopf hoch, Harry, wir kriegen das hin.“, schloss Hermine das Frühstück ab und erhob sich.  
  
Der Schultag schien sich ewig hinzuziehen. Gerade die Doppelstunde bei McGonagall wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen. Doch auch Zaubertränke am Nachmittag erschien Harry diesmal weit länger zu dauern. So ungefähr drei Jahre in seiner Empfindung. Doch dann – endlich!!! – beendete Snape seinen monotonen Vortrag über Nebenwirkungen des Tranks, den sie heute gebraut hatten (Hermine hatte den von Harry mitgebraut, er war einfach nur stumm und geistesabwesend hinter seinem Kessel gestanden) und sie durften gehen.  
Sie eilten in den Gryffindor-Turm, warfen ihre Schulsachen in die Schlafräume, Harry tauschte das schlichte Shirt gegen eines der Hemden, die er von Mr Weasley geschenkt bekommen hatte, packte den Tarnumhang darunter und schon waren die Drei auf dem Weg in die große Halle zum jährlichen Festessen.  
Dumbledore hielt wie üblich eine kurze Rede zu Halloween, doch Harry nahm noch nicht einmal wirklich wahr, was es alles zu essen gab. Seine Gedanken flogen bereits zu dem, was sich in wenigen Stunden hoffentlich abspielen würde. Er wollte unbedingt wieder diese Lippen küssen. Er wollte wissen, wer dieses Mädchen war (er verdrängte die Vorstellung, dass ein Junge so zärtlich sein könnte) und er wollte sie endlich sehen.  
  
Die Schulgeister führten etwas hoch über den Köpfen der Schüler auf doch Harry bekam nichts mit. Er wollte nichts essen vor Nervosität. Tief in ihm rumorte es und seine Sinne waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, bis Dumbledore endlich aufstand und das Mahl für beendet erklärte. Allmählich erhoben sich Schüler wie Lehrer und verließen die Halle. Hermine gab ihnen ein Zeichen und sie schlüpften mit einer großen Gruppe Hufflepuffs hinaus.  
"Und du bist sicher, dass du uns nicht brauchst?", erkundigte sich Ron noch einmal.  
Harry nickte. Kurz vor dem Eingang zum Turm verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden und machte sich auf den Weg. Um nicht unnötig aufzufallen, warf er sich den Tarnumhang über die Schultern und ging die letzten Schritte besonders leise. Er dachte nur an den unbekannten Absender der Einladung und seine Füße trugen ihn allein zu seinem Ziel.  
  
Als er vor der Tür stand, atmete er tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Vergeblich. Sein Herz pochte fast schmerzhaft gegen den Brustkorb und seine Lippen fühlten sich trocken und spröde an. Sein ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach dem Wesen, das dort drin auf ihn wartete. Er drückte die Tür auf und trat ein. Drinnen war alles mit orientalischen Tüchern verhangen, im Kamin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer, doch das meiste Licht wurde von den dunklen Tüchern verschluckt. Der Boden war mit Kissen sorgfältig ausgelegt und Harry warf nicht nur den Tarnumhang ab sondern zog auch seine Schuhe aus, bevor er sich seinen Weg durch die Vorhänge bahnte.  
"Harry...", erklang die neutrale stimme, er war sich nicht sicher ob er Freude darin gehört hatte. "Du... Wo bist du?", fragte er in das Dämmerlicht hinein und trat auf die Kissen.  
Ein paar Schritte lang wartete er auf eine Antwort, dann hörte er ein leises Tappen und fühlte, wie ihm jemand von hinten die Augen zuhielt.  
"Hier bin ich...", säuselte die Stimme an seinem Ohr und dem Zauberer lief ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinab. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
"Bitte, ich möchte dich ansehen..."  
"Nein", widersprach die androgyne Stimme und verband ihm mit einem schweren schwarzen Samt-Tuch die Augen. Die Berührung der schmalen Hände ließ ihn innerlich vibrieren - wie sehr ihn die bloße Anwesenheit der Fremden erregte!!! Er spürte noch kurz den warmen Atem und einen flüchtigen Kuss im Nacken, dann war er blind und allein.  
"Wo bist du...? Geh nicht weg...!", er streckte die Arme aus und versuchte den schmalen Körper zu fassen.  
Vergeblich.  
"Noch nicht...", flüsterte sie neben ihm und zog ihn nach unten.  
Harry setzte sich. Sein Herz schlug immer härter und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde es immer wärmer hier drin.  
"Ich will dich heute ansehen...", hörte er die Stimme sagen, die nun aus einer völlig anderen Richtung kam, "dich ansehen und berühren... Überall... Harry, darf ich das?"  
Harry lief rot an und schluckte schwer ehe er nervös nickte.  
"Aber bitte... Vorher... Vorher möchte ich... Möchte ich...", stammelte er und streckte wieder blind die Arme nach ihr aus.  
"Was?", fragte sie und hauchte ihm ins Ohr. Harry erschauderte und musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.  
"Ei-einen... Ku-kuss...", keuchte er erstickt.  
Ihm war schleierhaft, wie sie plötzlich und so lautlos wieder direkt neben ihm sitzen konnte doch es war ihm egal. Er musste das Nicken nicht sehen, denn im nächsten Moment spürte er wieder diese unglaublich süßen und warmen Lippen auf seinen...  
Gierig drängte er sich diesen entgegen und keuchte als eine inzwischen vertraute Zunge über seinen Mund leckte. Willig öffnete er diesen und kam mit seiner Zunge der ihren entgegen. Erneut durchlief ihn ein eisiger Schauer nach dem anderen und obwohl sie immer noch vehement dafür sorgte, dass er sie nicht berühren konnte, glaubte er, diesmal auch aus der fremden Kehle ein unterdrücktes Keuchen zu hören. Sein Gegenüber drückte ihn mit dem Kuss nach hinten, bis Harry sich ganz in die Kissen sinken ließ.  
Die fremde und doch vertraute Zunge in seinem Mund reizte ihn, liebkoste die seine, massierte sie und spielte mit ihr. Tastende Finger flogen über seine Haut, seinen Rücken, seine Beine. Selbst durch den Stoff hindurch verursachten sie eine Mischung aus heißem Brennen und zartem Kribbeln auf Harry. Der Zauberer rang nach Atem und die namenlose löste den Kuss. Die Lippen und die fordernde Zunge wanderten. Erst über Harrys Wange zu seinem Hals, dann hinauf zu seinem Ohr um zärtlich darüber zu lecken, wo das schwarze Samtband die Haut freigab. Harrys brodelnder Puls zeichnete sich deutlich an der Halsschlagader ab und dies wurde von anderer Seite schamlos ausgenutzt, als die Lippen hierher zurück kehrten und sich dort gierig festsaugten. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm als er zusätzlich auch noch Finger auf nackter Haut spürte. Diese schoben sein Hemd ein Stück hinauf um an Bauch und Brust heran zu kommen.  
"Bitte...", keuchte er und versuchte, den Kopf ein Stück zu heben.  
Finger und Lippen hielten einen Moment inne und Harry glaubte zu hören, wie die Kleidung des anderen raschelte, als er sich rührte.  
"Was..?", hauchte die Stimme mit einem unüberhörbaren Grinsen.  
"Sag mir... Wenigstens... Ob du ein Junge oder ein Mädchen bist..!"  
"Ist das wichtig?", kam die Antwort nach ein wenig Zögern.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich war es ihm vollkommen gleich.  
"Ich... Ich will es nur wissen..."  
Er schnappte nach Luft, als sich anstelle einer Antwort plötzlich eine Zunge tief in seinen Bauchnabel grub. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch er fragte sich, ob er besser die Klappe gehalten hätte.  
Der andere richtete sich wieder auf und verschloss Harry Lippen mit den seinen. Durch einen langen und ausgiebigen Kuss vergas er seine Bedenken sehr schnell. Dieser Kuss war noch fordernder als der erste und obwohl es Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, dauerte er nicht ansatzweise so lange. Er keuchte schon wieder als sich die Lippen mit einem zarten Kuss für den Moment verabschiedeten und sich daran machten, an seinem Hemd langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen und über die nackte Haut darunter zu lecken. Der heiße Atem, der seine Haut berührte, brachte ihm eine Gänsehaut ein, die seinen Puls noch beschleunigte. Er half mit, als alle Knöpfe offen waren und sich sanfte Hände mühten, ihm das Hemd auszuziehen. Seine erhitzten Wangen wurden noch einmal dunkler, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nun zumindest obenrum nackt hier lag und sich anstarren ließ. Den anzüglichen Blick konnte er fast körperlich spüren, was ihn erzittern und seine Männlichkeit noch ein wenig mehr anschwellen ließ. Der andere betrachtete ihn wohl gerade so lange, dass es Harry wirklich unangenehm wurde und er unruhig auf den Kissen rumzurutschen begann. Dann endlich spürte er wieder den Hauch von Atem auf sich. Frech knabberten plötzlich Zähne an seiner Brustwarze, während die andere von zwei Fingern umschlossen wurde. Er stöhnte überrascht auf und drückte für einen Moment den Rücken durch, um sofort wieder in die Kissen zu sinken.  
Er spürte, wie die feuchten Lippen von seiner Brust abließen und sich Spuren ziehend wieder zu seinem Bauch vorarbeiteten. Er wünschte sich, er könnte sehen, wie sich die Gestalt über ihn beugte und sich da so genüsslich an ihm zu schaffen machte, trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es einen gewissen Reiz hatte, eben nichts zu sehen. Er genoss das Gefühl der Finger, die seine Seiten hinauf- und hinunter strichen, ohne die Haut wirklich zu berühren. Sein Drang, den anderen zu berühren, ließ mit jedem sanften Kuss weiter nach und noch bevor flinke Finger sich am Knopf seiner Hose zu schaffen machten, lag er matt und von der eigenen Erregung überwältigt in den Kissen. Die Spannung ließ dennoch keinen Deut nach und das elektrisierende Knistern in der Luft konnte er beinahe hören. Auch jetzt schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht, als er neben seinem eigenen hektischen Atem hörte, wie der Knopf aufsprang und ein unterdrücktes Kichern an seine Ohren drang, als er sich reflexartig gegen die Hand drückte, die ganz sacht über die Beule in seiner Jeans streichelte, bevor ihm eben jene ausgezogen wurde. Und plötzlich lag er nur noch in Shorts da. Das Hemd war weg, die Jeans verschwunden und seine Erregung pochte schmerzhaft als sie endlich genug Platz hatte, sich aufrichten zu können. Er stöhnte auf. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn.  
„Schhhhhhhh…. Beruhige dich“, drang das liebevolle Säuseln wieder an seine Ohren und er atmete mehrmals tief durch, als er nicht weiter gereizt wurde. Das Blut rauschte hörbar durch seine Ohren und noch immer ging sein Atem viel zu schnell, dennoch fühlte er sich nach diesen wenigen Sekunden der Ruhe besser. Seine Wangen brannten nach wie vor. Als sich die Zunge wieder feucht über seinen Bauch hermachte und nun gemächlich tiefer wanderte, an den Rand der Shorts kam und nun Millimeter für Millimeter den Stoff verdrängte. Harry erahnte die Berührung mehr, als das er sie spürte, als sich die tastenden Hände über seine Oberschenkel legten und die Shorts langsam immer weiter nach unten zogen. Als es unangenehm wurde und der Gummizug gegen seine bebende Männlichkeit drückte, erbarmte sich sein Gastgeber und zog sie mit den Zähnen hoch über seine Erregung und schließlich mit einem Ruck gänzlich von Harrys Hüften. Er stöhnte auf.  
Wie sehr wünschte er sich, jemand würde ihn an seiner pulsierenden Mitte berühren, doch erst einmal geschah gar nichts. Unruhig stöhnte er noch einmal und war schon dabei, die Hand zu heben, um sich endlich die erlösende Berührung zu verschaffen, die er jetzt brauchte, um dieser Lust gewachsen zu sein, als er ein tadelndes „Na, na…“, hörte und seine Hand wieder auf die Kissen gedrückt wurde.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich sehe dich heute an. Hast du das etwa schon vergessen…?“, lachte die Stimme leise.


	6. Vom Kommen und anderen Eingeständnissen...

Harry erschauderte obwohl er nichts sah und nicht mehr berührt wurde. Oder bekam er gerade deswegen eine Gänsehaut? Harry hob die Arme und versuchte noch einmal aus reinem Instinkt heraus, zumindest seine harte pochende Männlichkeit zu verbergen. Und diesmal ließ der Andere es zu. So nackt und präsentiert fühlte er sich unwohl. Doch tief in sich spürte er eine nie gekannte Erregung. Auf einer Ebene weit abseits seines bewussten Denkens schürte die Gewissheit, hier so zu liegen und mit lüsternem Blick angesehen zu werden, seine eigene Lust so weit, dass er sich ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht verkneifen konnte. Ihm fiel ein, dass er auf die Frage noch nicht geantwortet hatte und schüttelte knapp den Kopf.  
"Nein, aber ... Es ist unfair, wenn ich dich nicht sehe...", brachte er mühsam hervor.  
Er konnte hören, wie der Fremde auf ihn zukam. Die Kissen raschelten direkt neben ihm. Er vernahm ein leises Seufzen und dann spürte er Hände an seinen. Erst glaubte er, der andere würde ihm seine Hände wieder wegnehmen um ihn weiter anstarren zu können. Die warmen Finger umschlossen seine Handgelenke und strichen bedächtig die Sehnen entlang, um sie danach mit den Lippen nachzuzeichnen. Harry konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie es aussah, dass der Fremde neben ihm kniete und seine Hände liebkoste. Erneut erklang das leise Rascheln der Kissen unter ihnen. Seine Arme wurden ihm auf die Brust gelegt und Harry ließ sie dort liegen. Das Gewicht des Fremden verlagerte sich von neben ihm nach unten zu seinen Oberschenkeln. Bei einer flüchtigen Berührung keuchte Harry erneut auf. Seine Beine, die er nah beieinander liegen hatte, wurden zärtlich gestreichelt, von den Knien hinauf bis knapp unter die Hüfte, immer darauf bedacht, seine Mitte kaum zu streifen. Harry entspannte sich unter den Streicheleinheiten, seine pochende Mitte beruhigte sich und zumindest das schmerzende Pulsieren ließ nach. Genießend sank Harry noch ein wenig mehr in die weichen warmen Kissen. Der Fremde schien genau darauf gewartet zu haben, denn plötzlich griff der Schatten zu, spreizte seine Beine und Harry fühlte, wie sich ein Körper zwischen seine Schenkel legte. Er umfasste den Körper und ihm wurde zumindest der Umstand bewusst, dass sein Gegenüber sehr schmale Schultern haben musste. Mehr Details konnte er nicht aufnehmen, denn ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung nahm der unbekannte Harrys nicht mehr ganz steifes Glied in den Mund und nach wenigen Herzschlägen war es wieder prall und hart und Harry durchzuckten Hitze und Lust. Er hatte davon geträumt, dass so etwas passieren würde. Wie oft hatte er sich ausgemalt, von diesem sanften und liebreizenden Wesen, das ihn so wahnsinnig machen konnte, so verwöhnt zu werden? Nur mühsam konnte er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken und wieder einmal wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als sie sehen zu können. Warme Lippen umschlossen ihn und dann war da noch diese zärtliche Zunge, die seinen Schaft umkreiste und neckisch über die Eichel fuhr. Er stöhnte laut auf und glaubte schon es könne nicht himmlischer werden, als die warme Höhle um ihn herum plötzlich enger wurde und begann, an ihm zu saugen. Harry krallte sich in die Kissen, stöhnte kehlig auf und warf den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Er konnte Zähne fühlen, die so sanft über seinen Schaft kratzten, als wären es Federn und die warme Feuchtigkeit verbreitete sich auf seiner ganzen heißen Länge.  
Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Ein heißer Schauer nach dem anderen jagte seinen Körper hinunter, er rang stöhnend nach Luft und hatte das Gefühl, frei und schwerelos zu sein. Seine ganze Erregung konzentrierte sich auf diesen Augenblick und er wusste, wenn das Saugen an seiner Mitte nur noch einen Moment anhalten würde, würde es ihn fortreißen und er würde kommen. In Erwartung dessen krallte er sich in den Kissen fest, seine Muskeln spannten sich an und er glaubte, sie müssten jeden Moment zerreißen. Sein Glied zuckte in der feuchten Mundhöhle und es waren nur noch Herzschläge, die ihn vom Höhepunkt trennten. Doch der Moment kam nicht. So plötzlich, wie das warme Saugen begonnen hatte, hörte es auf. Der Fremde zwischen seinen Schenkeln hatte ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten lassen und hielt ihn nur noch in der losen Hand, ohne ihn weiter zu reizen. Einen Augenblick lang war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er nun erleichtert sein sollte. Doch dann überkam ihn der Verdacht, dass das kein Zufall gewesen war, sondern Absicht und er fühlte sich wie auf einer Folterbank. Seine Lust war noch immer am Sieden und sein rasender Puls und das hektische Atmen machten es nicht leichter. Zumal er im Augenblick nicht an sich herankam, um seinem Leiden selbst die Erlösung zu bringen.  
„Was…?“, keuchte er nach einigen Herzschlägen, unfähig sich zu rühren.  
„Harry… gefällt dir das?“, hörte er die Stimme leise fragen.  
Durch den Schleier aus Lust und Atemnot, Hitze und bunter Funken, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, gaukelten ihm seine Ohren vor, einen Hauch von Unsicherheit zu hören. Dennoch nickte er schwach.  
„Ich bringe dich zu deinem Orgasmus. Aber…“, begann der Schatten und Harry spürte, wie er sich aufsetzte und irgendetwas tat, das Stoff rascheln ließ. Eine Hand griff nach seiner Rechten, die noch immer in die Kissen gekrallt war, löste sie sanft und Harry ließ sich führen. Seine Hand berührte Haut. Weiche, warme, glatte, gut duftende Haut, die nur zu dem Namenlosen gehören konnte. Harry begann zu zittern. Er hatte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass diese Haut so wahnsinnig weich sein konnte. Vor seinen blinden Augen entstand das Bild heller Haut, so hell, das sie fast durchsichtig wirkte. Rein und glatt. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, dass es wohl der Oberkörper des Anderen war, den er da streichelte. War das Rascheln von Stoff etwa das Ausziehen des Oberteils gewesen?  
Harry schluckte. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war glatt und straff. Er tastete weiter und fand eine Brustwarze, über die er unsicher strich. Als Belohnung dafür erklang ein unterdrücktes Keuchen aus der anderen Kehle. Er schluckte erneut.  
„Du bist… ein Junge…“, stellte er mit erstaunlich fester Stimme fest und strich wie zur Bestätigung noch einmal über die Brust, die sich da warm und seidig an seinen Fingern hob und senkte. Er spürte sogar den pochenden Herzschlag des Anderen, wenn er nur darauf achtete. Einmal darauf aufmerksam geworden, hörte er nur noch das bebende Pochen des anderen Herzens, das so rasend ging, als wäre er derjenige, der gerade bis an den Rand des Höhepunkts getrieben worden wäre.  
Harrys Kopf war leer.  
Der Schatten, seine Traumgestalt war tatsächlich ein Junge. Die Küsse in der Winkelgasse und im Hogwarts-Express... Er hatte einen Jungen geküsst. Mehr noch. Er hatte sich nach den erregenden und dominanten Küssen eines Jungen gesehnt! Seine Welt drehte sich. Er hatte das Gefühl, den Halt zu verlieren. Die Kette, die er noch immer trug und der Anhänger, der nun schwer in seiner Halsbeuge lag. Die Briefe. Alles Gesten eines Jungen. Gesichter tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Ron, Neville, Dean, die Weasley-Zwillinge, alles Jungs in seinem Umfeld.  
„Ja… Ich bin genauso männlich wie du…“, antwortete „S.“ leise und riss ihn damit aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Er griff plötzlich fester um Harrys Glied und drückte es.  
Der stöhnte auf. Trotz der vielen Gedanken und Unsicherheit in ihm, war seine Lust noch immer da. Durch die Erkenntnis zwar ein wenig gedämpft, aber so nahe, wie er seinem Höhepunkt war, konnte nicht einfach jeglicher Gedanke daran sofort verschwinden.  
„Und dennoch…“, spürte er den sanften Atem des Anderen an seiner wieder erwachenden Erregung, „Dennoch werde ich dir zeigen, dass dich auch ein Junge glücklich machen kann…!“  
Er hörte die grimmige Entschlossenheit, die der Fremde empfand. Seine Reaktion musste ihn schwer getroffen haben, doch Harry kam nicht dazu, sich ernsthaft Gedanken oder gar Vorwürfe zu machen, denn die warme und feuchte Mundhöhle war wieder da und liebkoste ihn, bis sein Glied hart und steif war und erneut vor Lust pulsierte. Er stöhnte auf, als sich zu dieser entzückenden Zunge nun auch noch Finger gesellten, die die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel hinauf strichen und ihn schaudern ließen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er so schnell zu dem gleichen Punkt zurückkehren konnte, wenn er einmal unterbrochen wurde, doch mit dem anfänglich zögerlichen Saugen an seiner Erregung erklang auch sehr schnell sein Stöhnen wieder und schon suchte er nach Halt in den Kissen um ihn herum. Die Hitze in ihm stieg an, er fühlte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen, hörte es in seinen Ohren, spürte den unbändigen Druck in seinem harten Glied und als er dann noch feine Finger an seinen Hoden entlang streichen spürte, konnte er nicht mehr. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und nur einen Herzschlag später ergoss er sich bebend und nach Atem ringend in die warme Mundhöhle.   
Keuchend tröpfelte Harry ins Bewusstsein, dass er sich gerade in eine menschliche Mundhöhle ergossen hatte und damit meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen. Junge hin oder her, die letzte Stunde war einfach atemberaubend gewesen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – und Harry konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass sein Samen nun alles andere als die richtige Art war, sich dafür zu bedanken. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und suchte nach seiner Stimme.  
„Es… Ich… Es tut mir… leid…“, murmelte er sehr kleinlaut und versuchte seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.  
Zu seiner Überraschung stand der Andere zwar wortlos auf und entfernte sich wohl einige Schritte, kam aber rasch wieder und ließ sich ziemlich nahe neben dem Zauberer wieder zu Boden sinken.  
Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und eine Flasche in die Hand.  
„Was tut dir leid?“, fragte die Stimme, die nun deutlich weniger androgyn klang als vorher noch und setzte nach, „Ich hab dir ‘ne Flasche Kürbissaft mitgebracht, falls du was trinken möchtest. Ich hab einen tierischen Durst.“  
Erstaunt griff Harry nach der Flasche und setzte sich auf. Er sah noch immer nichts doch er wagte auch nicht, das Stofftuch abzunehmen. Irgendetwas in ihm wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, welcher Junge da neben ihm saß.  
„Ähm… Es tut mir leid, dass du… naja, dass ich…“, stammelte er, spürte, wie er rot anlief und rettete sich in einem verunglückten Lächeln. Er drehte die Flasche auf und trank einen Schluck. Jetzt war er froh, dass er den anderen nicht ansehen konnte.  
„Dass du in meinen Mund gekommen bist?“, hörte er ein leises Kichern des Anderen, „Aber das war doch so gedacht.“  
Ein leises Rascheln verriet die Bewegung, dennoch zuckte er zusammen, als er den Atem nun an seinem Ohr fühlte und das Flüstern hörte „Du schmeckst übrigens sehr gut.“  
Perplex blieb Harry sitzen. Jetzt war es ihm noch peinlicher und gerade jetzt wurde er sich seiner Nacktheit bewusst und trotz Augenbinde wandte er den Kopf nach seiner Kleidung. Als würde der Unbekannte seine Gedanken lesen, spürte er, wie er ihm Stoff auf seine Füße legte.  
„Hier, zieh dir die Shorts wieder an, wenn du magst…“, erklärte er und nahm Harry die Flasche aus der Hand. Dieser schlüpfte schnell in die Unterwäsche und fühlte sich damit zumindest wieder ein wenig zivilisiert.  
Als er sich die Flasche wieder geben ließ und erneut daran nippte, fragte er sich, was als nächstes kam. Das Feuer knisterte hinter ihnen im Kamin und da er nichts sah, wurde er allmählich unruhig. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen machte es nicht besser. Harry hatte sein Zeitgefühl inzwischen komplett verloren. Seine Gedanken kreisten. Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Sein erster Instinkt riet ihm, sich die Augenbinde vom Kopf zu reißen, in seine Klamotten zu schlüpfen und auf nimmer wiedersehen zu verschwinden. Andererseits… er war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so verwöhnt worden und es hatte sich so verdammt gut angefühlt. Wäre es denn wirklich so schlimm, wenn er sich sexuell von einem Jungen erregt fühlen würde? War er dann zwangsläufig schwul? Bisher hatte er den Jungen ja noch nicht einmal gesehen. Und erregt wurde er nur von dem, was er getan hatte… Er seufzte, als seine Grübeleien kein Ergebnis brachten.  
„Und? Wie hast du dich entschieden?“, fragte der Junge neben ihm und jetzt klang seine Stimme auf jeden Fall unsicher. Sogar sehr. Harry glaubte, er könne hören, wie der andere sein Zittern unterdrückte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
Obwohl er genau wusste, worauf die Frage abgezielt war, versuchte er, Zeit zu gewinnen indem er fragte: „Was meinst du?“  
Enttäuschung war das nächste, was er hören konnte.  
„Tu nicht so. Wenn du es so abstoßend findest, sag es. Dann verschwinde ich und es hat mich niemals gegeben.“  
Harry spürte, wie er aufstand und griff blitzartig zu. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung erwischte er sogar das Handgelenk des Anderen.  
„Warte“, warf er überflüssigerweise ein, „Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog ein wenig am Handgelenk, bis sich der Fremde wieder gesetzt hatte.  
„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wer du bist. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie dein Gesicht aussieht. Aber… was da heute passiert ist… Ich will nicht so tun, als hätte es das nie gegeben.  
Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht sagen, ich mag dich und jetzt steh ich auf Jungs und alles ist super… Aber… ich will es nicht vergessen. Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, damit umgehen zu lernen. Verschwinde nur nicht wieder. Bitte.“  
Die Worte waren einfach aus ihm herausgesprudelt und er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das alles gesagt hatte, doch er hoffte, die Gefühle des Fremden nicht verletzt zu haben. Denn ob er es bewusst zugab oder nicht – ein Teil seines Gehirns träumte bereits jetzt von einer Wiederholung dieses Abends.  
Sein Gegenüber seufzte hörbar. Harry zuckte zusammen. Er war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken gewesen.  
„Also gut, okay… Damit kann ich vorläufig leben. Ich geb dir Zeit. Ich melde mich bei dir. Dann gehe ich jetzt.“ Er stand auf.  
„Hey, ich hab dein Gesicht immer noch nicht gesehen!“, entfuhr es Harry und er machte Anstalten, sich das Band tatsächlich einfach vom Kopf zu reißen.  
„Lass es, das schaffst du nicht. Das Band ist so verzaubert, dass es sich erst lösen lässt, wenn ich den Raum verlassen habe.“, hörte er die Worte, die ihn dazu brachten, sein Tun aufzugeben.  
Was auch immer er dachte, dieser Kerl war ein verdammt guter Zauberer.  
„Und wie erreiche ich dich?“, hörte Harry sich frustriert und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung fragen.  
„Gar nicht“, kam auch prompt die Antwort, „Warum solltest du mich erreichen wollen…?“  
Harry schluckte und wurde schon wieder rot.  
„Nu-Nur so….!“, stammelte er und vergrub das Gesicht zwischen den angezogenen Knien.  
Durch den Schleier aus Schamgefühl hörte er das Grinsen des Anderen überdeutlich.  
„Du willst mich erreichen können… Wenn du vor Lust nachts nicht schlafen kannst und dich nach meinen Berührungen sehnst, habe ich Recht? Wenn du dich von einer Seite auf die andere wälzt und dir unser heutiges Erlebnis wieder klar vor Augen führst. Wenn du hart und steif nach Erlösung schreist, wirst du ab heute immer an mich denken. Und du willst mich bei dir haben, damit ich es machen kann, nicht wahr?“, die Stimme kam Harry mit jedem Wort näher, mit dem er immer mehr errötete und der Fremde sank auf die Knie herab und lehnte sich zu dem Zauberer vor, bis dieser sich nach hinten kippen ließ und nun direkt unter ihm lag, während er weiter auf ihn einredete.  
„Damit ich dir einen blase, wenn du wieder heiß wirst, damit meine Lippen deinen Körper berühren, meine Finger dich streicheln und es mein Geschmack ist, der am Ende an dir haftet. Das werden deine Träume, Harry. Du wirst dich nach mir verzehren. Solange, bis ich zu dir komme…“  
Und damit gab er Harry einen kurzen, aber sehr intensiven Kuss.  
Harry keuchte schon wieder. Er fühlte, dass die Worte des Jungen auf ihm und seine Berührungen schon wieder etwas in ihm auszulösen drohten, was ihn schaudern ließ. Junge oder nicht, er erregte ihn. Mit allem, was er sagte, mit allem, was er tat. Obwohl er ihn nicht sah, obwohl er seine Gegenwart nur spüren konnte, erahnen. Er machte ihn so unglaublich an und jetzt nahm er die Arme hoch und drückte den noch immer Unbekannten fest an sich, als dieser den Kuss zu lösen versuchte.  
Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham, doch Harry konnte nicht anders, als kleinlaut beizugeben.  
„Ja, genau das will ich…“, hauchte er und fühlte diese unsagbar weiche und glatte Haut unter seinen Fingern.  
Sein Geständnis musste den Anderen wohl aus der Bahn werfen, denn er erstarrte über Harry und für einen Moment glaubt er, nicht einmal mehr dessen Atmen zu hören. Doch dann fühlte er, wie eine starke Hand auf seine nackte Brust drückte und ihn in die Kissen presste, während sein Gastgeber sich ein Stück aufraffte. Harrys Griff löste sich von selbst. Der Fremde hielt eines seiner Handgelenke fest und küsste es sanft. Harrys noch immer brennende Wangen wollten nicht aufhören zu leuchten und seine neue Erregung, die nur durch die Short bedeckt und damit ganz sicher nicht überdeckt wurde, machte ihm die Sache noch viel peinlicher.  
„Harry…“, hörte er die Stimme erstaunt flüstern, „es bedeutet mir viel, dass du das sagst…“, und mit der freien Hand strich er zärtlich über Harrys Shorts, „Aber für heute wollen wir es dabei belassen… Gute Nacht… Bis bald…“  
Er erhielt noch einen sanften Kuss auf das andere Handgelenk, dann spürte er die Bewegungen, wie sein Gegenüber aufstand und sich von ihm entfernte.  
Seine angeschwollene Männlichkeit legte sich schnell wieder, als er nach wenigen Augenblicken Schritte hörte und danach die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Er war allein.  
  
Harry zog sich das Tuch vom Gesicht – jetzt ließ es sich problemlos entfernen – und sah sich um. Das Feuer war fast heruntergebrannt, es war dämmrig hier drin. Seine Kleider lagen neben ihm auf den Kissen und nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, tapste er seufzend zur Tür, um sich Schuhe und Umhang wieder anzuziehen. Ganz in Gedanken warf er sich den Tarnumhang über und schlich zurück in den Gryffindor Turm. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, doch der Saal war bereits leer und das Feuer fast aus. Er wankte in den Schlafsaal und traf dort zu seiner Überraschung auf Ron, der noch wach auf seinem Bett saß und unübersehbar auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
„Harry“, flüsterte er, kaum das Harry den Raum betreten hatte, „bist du das?“  
„Ja, bin ich…“, erwiderte dieser und blieb stehen. Er rang einen Moment mit sich.  
Ihm war klar, dass Ron nur deshalb noch wach war, um nun jedes Detail von ihm zu erfahren, doch er war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er ausgerechnet mit Ron darüber sprechen wollte. Also drehte er ihm nur kurz das Gesicht zu, grinste ihn an und kletterte dann in sein Bett, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Jeans auszuziehen. Nur den Tarnumhang und den schweren Schulumhang ließ er noch verschwinden.  
„Du musst mir alles erzählen!“, zischte Ron durch die Dunkelheit im Raum.  
„Ja, morgen okay?“, gab Harry schleppend zurück und tat sich, als würde er schon halb einschlafen.  
Er konnte hören, wie Ron sich hinlegte und murmelte.  
„Na der muss nen Abend gehabt haben, wenn er direkt wegpennt… Geil!“


	7. Von Lügen und Gefühlen...

Harry lag noch lange wach. Viel länger, als er selbst geglaubt hätte. Er sah bereits den ersten Schein der Dämmerung, als ihm die Augen tatsächlich noch zufielen, doch lange schlief er nicht.  
Er hatte die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht, was er Ron erzählen sollte. Sollte er ihm sagen, dass er von einem unbekannten einen geblasen bekommen hatte, noch dazu einem Jungen? Wie würde er reagieren? Würden ihn seine Freunde als schwul ansehen und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen? Sie hatten nie Anlass, um über so ein Thema auch nur nachzudenken und das bereitete ihm jetzt die größten Sorgen. Er versuchte, die Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden nicht in sich hochkommen zu lassen, so verlockend es auch war. Doch der Abend war anstrengend gewesen und er wollte in Ruhe denken können. So konzentrierte er sich nur darauf, dass es ein Junge gewesen war. Ein Junge, der ihn kannte. Ein Junge, der verdammt gut zaubern konnte und auch in anderen Lebenslagen über beste Qualifikationen verfügte. Fehler. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Schon wieder ein Fehler, denn die schmeckten immer noch nach ihm. Und Harry hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wer er eigentlich war. Es war zum verrückt werden. Er kannte keinen Jungen mit „S“! Er kannte auch niemanden, der jemals irgendetwas angedeutet hätte, auf Jungs zu stehen und noch dazu auf ihn! Und er kannte keinen Jungen, von dem er sich vorstellen konnte, dass er so verdammt erregend und zärtlich zugleich sein konnte. Fehler! Fehler! Fehler!  
Harry gab auf. Ehe er einschlief drehten sich seine Gedanken bis zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück, als er den Raum der Wünsche betreten hatte…  
  
Ron weckte ihn und das ziemlich unsanft. Statt ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln oder einfach nur seinen Namen zu sagen, wie gewöhnlich, zog er ihm die Decke weg und Harry wurde durch einen ziemlich kühlen Lufthauch geweckt. Er hatte sich im Halbschlaf wohl doch noch die Jeans ausgezogen und seine Beine wurden gerade empfindlich kalt. Was wohl auch daran liegen könnte, dass sich eine nicht gerade kleine Menge seines Blutes woanders gesammelt hatte. Als Harry die Augen öffnete und Ron fixierte, starrte der nur weiter auf Harrys ausgebeulte Shorts.  
„Hey, geht’s noch?“, fuhr der Beobachtete ihn an und riss ihm die Decke unsanft aus den Händen.  
„Entschuldige“, grinste Ron ihn anzüglich an, „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du nach der Nacht schon wieder so drauf bist…!“  
Harry wurde rot. Rons Tonfall war ihm unangenehm. Benahmen sich so spät-pubertäre Jungs, wenn sie noch kein Mädchen abbekommen hatten und glaubten, dem besten Freund wäre es gerade gelungen?  
Wahrscheinlich. Harry seufzte.  
„Tut mir auch leid. Ich zieh mich eben an, dann gehen wir mit Hermine frühstücken, okay?“  
Ron nickte und grinste immer noch.  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später trafen sie sich mit Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und stiegen zusammen die große Treppe Richtung Frühstück hinunter. Ron eilte ihnen immer ein paar Schritte voraus, als könne er es kaum erwarten, endlich anzukommen. Harry seufzte bei der Vorstellung, dass es genauso war. Allerdings hatte er so die Möglichkeit, Hermine kurz einen Moment für sich zu haben. Er wandte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr zu.  
„Hermine… Kann ich später mit dir reden? Allein…? Ich würde dich gern… was fragen…“  
Hermine musterte ihn leicht irritiert, nickte aber lächelnd. Er hatte beschlossen, Ron irgendeine Story aufzutischen. Ihm wollte er nicht erzählen, was wirklich passiert war. Und die einzige Person, der er vertraute und die sich vielleicht nicht über ihn lustig machen würde, war Hermine. Sie war nicht dumm und aufgeschlossen genug. Von ihr erhoffte er sich zumindest ein wenig Hilfe. Wenn er auch nicht wusste, welche Art.  
  
„Nun sag schon, wie war‘s?“, fiel Ron auch direkt über ihn her, kaum dass er sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.  
Harrys Wangen färbten sich rot, doch anstatt ihm zu erzählen, weswegen er eigentlich rot wurde, plapperte er einfach drauflos:  
„Es war der Wahnsinn! Der ganze Raum war ein riesen Bett quasi und sie war da und hat gewartet. Auf mich! Das war das Geilste, was mir je passiert ist!“  
„Und dann habt ihr es gemacht?“  
„Ja und wie! Du hättest sie sehen müssen! So ein scharfes Mädchen und was die alles mit einem anstellen kann – das glaubst du mir nicht!“  
„Los, sag schon!“  
„Und wer ist sie?“, warf Hermine dazwischen, um den wirklich peinlichen Teil der Unterhaltung gleich zu unterbinden.  
Harry hatte gewusst, dass Hermine diese Fragen stellen würde und er hatte sich insgeheim darauf verlassen, dass sie damit den unangenehmen Teil der Unterhaltung direkt verhindern würde. Auf Hermine war Verlass! Er versuchte nicht zu grinsen und antwortete mit besorgtem Blick, von dem er hoffte, dass er überzeugend aussah.  
„Das darf ich euch leider nicht sagen. Sie möchte es nicht. Noch nicht. Weißt du, gerade dir gegenüber, Hermine, möchte sie nicht namentlich erwähnt werden. Ich glaube, sie kann dich nicht besonders leider…“  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn.  
„Schade, aber wenn das so ist, gehe ich jetzt in die Bibliothek. Den schmutzigen Teil der Geschichte will ich nämlich eigentlich gar nicht hören…“  
Geknickt stand sie auf und ging davon. Harry hatte ein reichlich schlechtes Gewissen, doch er tröstete sich damit, das Missverständnis in wenigen Stunden geklärt zu haben. Schwerer war die Frage, wie er jetzt Ron loswerden würde. Doch da bekam er unerwartete Hilfe in Form von Hagrid, der eben von draußen herein kam, in seinen dicken Fellmantel gehüllt und nach Hilfe fragte für die Tiere für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Da es sich diesmal nicht um Flubberwürmer und auch nicht um Riesenspinnen handelte, sprang Ron direkt auf und bot sich an.  
„Aber später reden wir weiter, ja, Harry?“, rief er ihm noch zu und verließ mit Hagrid die große Halle.  
Erleichtert seufzte Harry. Das war ja richtig gut gegangen. Er stopfte das letzte Stück Toast in den Mund und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek um sich dort mit Hermine zu treffen.   
"Okay Harry, sagst du mir jetzt die Wahrheit?", begrüßte sie ihn und stellte das schwere Buch ins Regal zurück ohne ihn anzusehen.  
Harry nickte unsicher.  
"Du wusstest gleich, dass die Story nicht stimmte oder?", grinste er verlegen und sah zu Boden. Er war nervös und wusste nicht recht, wie er es angehen sollte. Sich Hermine anzuvertrauen, war leichter gedacht als getan... Er druckste einen Moment herum und begann, nervös mit der rechten Hand über die Buchrücken der unteren Regalreihe zu tasten.  
"Naja ich war mir nicht direkt sicher, doch als du meintest, sie könnte mich nicht leiden, konnte ich mir denken, dass du schwindelst... Aber warum?"  
Ihr Blick wurde fragend. Harrys Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern  
"Weil es... Kein Mädchen gab...", gestand er kleinlaut und wich ihrem Blick aus. Hermine erstarrte. "Das heißt, die Einladung war ein Scherz?", erschüttert starrte sie ihn an.  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, "Die Einladung war echt... Nur nicht von einem...", fing er an, brachte es aber nicht fertig, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.  
"...von einem Mädchen", schloss sie an seiner Stelle.  
Harry sah unsicher auf und versuchte in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Doch sie sah ihn einfach nur ausdruckslos an. Einen Moment später - der sich für Harry wie eine halbe quälende Ewigkeit anfühlte - kam Bewegung in ihren erstarrten Körper. Sie ergriff sein Handgelenk - Harry fühlte sich auf unangenehme Weise an letzte Nacht erinnert - und zog ihn ohne ein Wort der Erklärung aus der Bibliothek den Gang hinunter in ein leeres Zimmer, dessen ganze Einrichtung aus ein paar alten Tischen bestand. Sie zog ihn zu einem solchen und setzte sich auf die Kante.  
"Also kein Mädchen?", knüpfte sie direkt an die Unterhaltung an.  
Harry atmete tief durch, setzte sich neben sie, rutschte aber ganz auf den Tisch und zog die Knie an. Er legte die Arme darum.  
"Nein, kein Mädchen. Ein... Junge...", stammelte er.  
Hermine rückte näher und legte ihm die Hand aufs Knie.  
"Harry, ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Erzähl mir einfach, was passiert ist. Bitte beruhige dich...", redete sie mit sanfter Stimme auf ihn ein.  
Sie wischte ihm mit der anderen Hand über die Wange und erst da realisierte er, dass ihm Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Erstaunt hob Harry die eigene Hand an die Wange und betrachtete danach die spiegelnde Nässe auf seinem Handrücken. Er musterte Hermine und hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin für dich da, Harry", sagte sie leise und lächelte aufmunternd.  
Harry grinste schief zurück.  
Und dann begann er zu erzählen.  
Er fing mit dem Geschenk zu seinem Geburtstag an und zeigte ihr den Drachen noch einmal, berichtete von den Briefen, von dem Kuss in der Winkelgasse (Hermine schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, als er gestand, dass sie sich nachts ohne sie raus geschlichen hatten), der Begegnung im Zug und er ließ nicht einmal Details weg bis hin zu diesem Abend gestern.  
Er erzählte ihr von der androgynen Gestalt, der eigenartig geschlechtlosen Stimme, der Erregung, den Berührungen und auch von dem, was der Fremde gestern getan hatte.  
Seine Wangen brannten vor Scham, doch nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu erzählen. Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus und er spürte immer Hermines warme Hand auf seiner, die sie manchmal drückte, wenn er stockte oder es ihm so peinlich war, was er erzählte, dass er nach Worten suchen musste. Als er versuchte, dass erregende Gefühl in Worte zu packen, fühlte er kurz Hitze in sich aufflammen, doch zu seiner Erleichterung verebbte sie schnell. Er erzählte ihr von dem Moment, als er erfahren hatte, dass er diese lüsternen Erlebnisse mit einem Jungen hatte, wie es für ihn war, sich des Umstandes bewusst zu werden, kein Mädchen vor sich zu haben, er versuchte zu erklären, wie es war, nichts sehen zu können. Wie unheimlich und doch gleichzeitig prickelnd dieses Erlebnis gewesen war. Hermine hörte gespannt aber geduldig zu, nickte hin und wieder und nahm ihn nach Ende der Erzählungen kurz aber herzlich in die Arme.  
"Ich wusste nicht, was ich Ron sagen sollte", schloss er, "wie soll ich ihm sagen, dass es ein Junge war, der mich so... So... Erregt hat..! Aber es war so schön Hermine...!"  
Harry sah sie einen Moment verzweifelt an und vergrub dann das Gesicht zwischen Knien und Oberkörper.  
"Du weißt immer noch nicht, wer er ist, oder?", entgegnete sie. Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Aber du magst ihn."  
Er atmete tief durch.  
"Ich glaube ja. Zumindest mag ich, was er mit mir gemacht hat. Sogar sehr."  
Als er aufsah, sah er zu seiner Verwunderung Hermine lächeln.  
"Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung Harry. Solange es dir nicht unangenehm ist, solange er dich nicht zwingt... Solange ist alles gut."  
Harrys Augen wurden groß.  
"Harry, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ob nun Junge oder Mädchen. Das findet sich alles von selbst. Aber wenn du ihn so anziehend findest, dann verschließ dich nicht davor. Du hast doch nichts zu verlieren", meinte sie und wuschelte ihm durch die zerzausten Haare.  
"Aber... Ron...", begann er und erstickte damit das aufkommende Glücksgefühl im Keim.  
"Lass den mal meine Sorge sein, ok? Kümmer du dich lieber darum, ihn zu finden. An Weihnachten könntet ihr immerhin zusammen sein, wenn du dich beeilst...!"  
Harry fiel ihr um den Hals. Er fühlte sich um ein halbes Gebirge erleichtert, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es überhaupt schleppte. Plötzlich freute er sich. Er freute sich, dass er anfing zu lachen und Hermine lachend umriss und sie auf die Tischplatte knallten. Doch Hermine lachte einfach mit.  
"Harry, ich glaube, du bist verliebt!"


	8. Von neuen Einladungen und unerwarteten Geschenken...

Die Tage vergingen und das stürmische Herbstwetter wich den eisigen Wintertagen. Schule und Quidditch hielten Harry auf Trab und wenn er einmal Zeit hatte, dachte er an den Namenlosen, der ihn regelmäßig in seinen Träumen besuchte. Hermine hatte Wort gehalten und Ron irgendwie dazu gebracht, ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen, außer dann und wann einem schrägen Blick war alles wie vorher. In dieser Zeit fühlte er sich erstaunlich leicht.  
Nur mit jedem neuen Morgen, der ohne eine neue Nachricht von "S" ins Land ging, bekam er den Eindruck, einsamer zu sein. Er sehnte sich bereit wenige Tage nach Halloween wieder nach den Lippen des Unbekannten. Und während er vor sich hin brütete, suchte Hermine fieberhaft nach einer Antwort auf die Frage, wer "S" überhaupt war. Doch nicht einmal sie wurde fündig. Es gab viele Schüler mit dem Buchstaben "S" im Namen, doch niemand passte zu den Anforderungen.  
Bis sie die Suche kurz vor Weihnachten wegen den Prüfungen schließlich frustriert aufgab.  
Kein neuer Brief war eingetrudelt und Harrys Laune an einem Samstagabend kurz vor den Ferien im Keller. Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihren Lieblingsplätzen über den Hausaufgaben und Harry warf entnervt seine Feder weg, als er die aktuelle Position des Jupiters zum dritten Mal falsch einzeichnete.  
"Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte er und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken, ohne der Feder auch nur nachzusehen. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ron grinste ihn schief an und meinte, er solle sich nicht so haben, da er selbst die Karte auch fünf Mal gezeichnet hatte. Harry schluckte den wenig schmeichelhaften Kommentar zu Rons Intelligenz, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, hinunter, als Hedwig mit ein paar Zweitklässlern durch das Portal geschwebt kam und vor den Dreien auf dem Tisch landete. An die Kralle gebunden trug sie einen dunkelgrünen Umschlag. Harrys Herzschlag setzte bei diesem Anblick einen Moment aus, um danach mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu pochen.  
Er beeilte sich, Hedwig den Brief abzunehmen und mit einem um Entschuldigung bittenden Blick zu Hermine stand er auf und verschwand so schnell es ging Richtung Schlafsaal.  
Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte er, den Umschlag zu öffnen und scheiterte mehrmals kläglich. Erst als er sich aufrecht gesetzt und mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte, gelang es ihm und er entfaltete das duftende Pergament im Inneren. Die Tinte war grün wie der Umschlag und die Handschrift filigran und geschwungen wie immer. Er atmete erleichtert aus. Tief in sich hatte er gefürchtet, nie wieder von "S" zu hören und der Gedanke hatte ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht.  
Gebannt starrte er den Brief an und begann zu lesen.  
  
 _"Liebster Harry,_  
  
 _Bei unserer letzten Begegnung batest du mich um Zeit. Jetzt sind fast zwei Monate vergangen und ich hoffe, das war genug davon. Ich habe dich nicht einen Tag aus den Augen gelassen. Da ich dich nicht drängen wollte, habe ich gewartet, bis ich das sehnsüchtige Funkeln in deinen Augen heute Morgen beim Frühstück sehen konnte und mich jetzt entschieden, dich wieder zu sehen._  
  
 _Meine Sehnsucht nach dir ist groß, mein Verlangen schier unhaltbar. Wenn du mich treffen willst, sei dir bewusst, dass ich mich dann nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Ich werde dich nehmen, denn ich habe bei weitem nicht so viel Selbstbeherrschung, wie du glauben magst._  
  
 _Willst du mich dennoch sehen, treffen wir uns am 26. Dezember im Raum der Wünsche. Wenn es zehn schlägt, warte ich auf dich. Bring deinen Umhang mit, die Nacht wird lang._  
 _In Sehnsucht..._  
 _S."_  
  
Harry las die Zeilen nochmal. Und noch einmal. Er las sie immer wieder und wieder, bis er sie auswendig konnte. Ein heißer Schauer nach dem anderen durchlief ihn, als er sich die letzte Begegnung ins Gedächtnis rief. In seinem Kopf entstanden Bilder von künftigen Momenten, die er mit ihm erleben wollte. Allerdings machten ihn diese Zeilen nervös.  
„Ich werde dich nehmen…“  
Harry hatte nur eine vage Vorstellung davon, wie das aussehen würde und er schluckte schwer, als er sich dieses Umstandes bewusst wurde. Dennoch freute er sich über die Nachricht. Er wollte ihn wiedersehen. Er wollte ihn küssen. Und tief in ihm erwachte eine Neugier, wie dieses „Nehmen“ sich wohl anfühlen würde, die sich ungebremst durch seine Gedanken fraß. Er wollte, dass das passierte. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, was er dabei empfinden würde. Dennoch lächelte er weiter glücklich vor sich hin, bis ihn ein leises Klopfen an der Tür zusammenzucken ließ.  
"Harry? Darf ich reinkommen?", hörte er Hermines gedämpfte Stimme.  
Hastig rief er sie rein und sie kletterte ohne Umschweife zu ihm ins Bett und zog den Vorhang zu. Sie saßen sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber und seine beste Freundin sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Was schreibt er?", fragte sie neugierig.  
Wortlos reichte Harry ihr das Pergament und Hermine überflog es rasch.  
"Oh das ist ja wunderbar! Freust du dich?", lächelte sie zurück und Harry wurde rot.  
"Ja sehr sogar. Aber... Hermine...? Ich... Ich weiß doch gar nicht.., wie....", begann er und zupfte nervös an seiner Bettdecke, während er die Worte „ich werde dich nehmen“ noch einmal tonlos in seinem Kopf hörte. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und mit einem Mal war es wohl auch ihr peinlich, denn sie räusperte sich übertrieben und schob ihm mit rosa Wangen ein Buch zu. Harry überflog den Titel "Liebe zwischen Jungs - so machen Sie ihn glücklich".  
Er starrte es einen Augenblick einfach nur an. Es war ein Muggelbuch und Harry hauchte  
"Woher hast du das?", als er es fast ehrfürchtig in die Hände nahm.  
"Meine Eltern haben es für mich bestellt und dann hergeschickt. Inzwischen kommen sie ja mit dem Eulenexpress gut zurecht. Keine Sorge", vergewisserte sie, da Harry sie schockiert ansah, "ich hab ihnen gesagt, ein Junge aus einem anderen Jahrgang hätte mich um Hilfe gebeten."  
"Danke Hermine. Du bist echt die Beste. Aber woher wusstest du, ..."  
"Dass du keine Ahnung hast? Ich kenne dich. Außerdem war ich doch irgendwie neugierig... Ich hab es schon gelesen..."  
Harry wurde plötzlich knallrot. Die Vorstellung, Hermine wüsste, was zwischen ihm und dem anderen Jungen im Detail ablaufen würde, war ihm mit einem mal sehr peinlich. Zumal er es selbst noch nicht wusste. Er schlug das Buch irgendwo auf und gleich wieder zu, als er eine detaillierte Großansicht des männlichen Glieds sah, bei dem anscheinend jede erogene Zone aufgeführt war. Harrys Ohren hatten inzwischen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen.  
Hermine, der sein Unwohlsein kaum entgangen sein konnte, stand auf.  
"Ich geh wieder. Immerhin dürfte ich gar nicht da sein. Lies es in Ruhe. Wenn du Fragen hast, kann ich versuchen, dir zu helfen, aber das ist auch für mich unbekanntes Gebiet. Sei nur nicht voreingenommen, okay?"  
Harry schluckte schwer und nickte. Nachdem Hermine den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte, wagte er einen zweiten Blick ins Buch.  
Am Anfang stand ein Kapitel zum Thema "Selbsterkennung – ich steh auf Jungs!"  
Da es nur aus Text bestand, fing er an zu lesen. Die peinlichen Bilder würde er sich für den Abend aufsparen, wenn das Schloss schon schlief.


End file.
